Hombres nuevos
by Apolonia86
Summary: Una nueva amenaza de una línea temporal alternativa llega, y probablemente nadie quede con vida. ¿Lograrán los Super Guerreros Z salvar su mundo una vez más? Un Fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma
1. Por la Vida mía que no puedo recordar

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Hombres nuevos**

_(Freshmen)_

Un fic por Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Primer Acto  
"Por la Vida mía que no puedo recordar"

_Cuando era joven, sabía todo_  
_Y ella una punk que casi nunca tomaba un consejo_  
_Ahora la culpa me asola, sollozando con mi cabeza en el suelo_  
_Un tallo de la respiración de un bebé y un zapato lleno de arroz_

* * *

Gohan revisaba la hora en el reloj, y le echaba un vistazo, luego sonrió al grupo frente que él. "Esto es todo por hoy, gente," dijo, cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo junto a él sobre la mesa que estaba sentado.

Un coro de "¡Awwww!" y "Gohan_-sensei,_ ¿ya?" saludó su anuncio. Varias decenas de niños llenaban la pequeña reconstruida aula; la mayoría de ellos nunca habían tenido un buen maestro antes, y tener un adulto sentado y explicándoles los misterios de la educación formal a ellos —¡por _horas!—_ era una grata novedad. El hecho de que Gohan se agradable, paciente, y más abordable que casi cualquier adulto que ellos hubieran conocido— incluso los pocos afortunados que aún tenían madres o padres— fue un bono que ninguno de ellos podría haber esperado. La mayoría de estos niños habían perdido a uno o ambos padres, y Son Gohan era como un hermano mayor, o incluso un padre, para aquellos que no les quedaba una familia.

Gohan sonrió y asintió. "Estudien sus lecciones cuidadosamente, y mañana trabajaremos en el próximo capítulo. Rápido a casa ahora, ¡es la hora del almuerzo!"

Los niños gritaban alegres adioses mientras salían con ese recordatorio— varios de ellos habían llegado a estar tan absorto en las revelaciones de Gohan que se habían olvidado por completo de sus estómagos. Bebiendo las revelaciones de su profesor apagaron su sed de conocimiento, pero no

Por último sólo un estudiante se mantuvo en la parte de atrás de la clase, luchando por salir de un pupitre que era demasiado pequeño para él. Por último, el más antiguo de los asistentes de lectura de la clase de Gohan logró ponerse de pie, estirando sus apretadas bien musculosas extremidades. "_Ah_, ¡fue muy divertido!" Goku anunció. "Pero tengo hambre. Gohan, ¿quieres venir conmigo a casa para el almuerzo?"

"No hoy, _Papá_. Videl me está esperando." Gohan se quitó las gafas que realmente no necesitaba y las guardó cuidadosamente. Usar las gafas lo hacían parecer más viejo, más la parte de un profesor y erudito. Él llevaba un traje de negocios y corbata todos los días, por la misma razón— para presentar una madura, respetable imagen a sus alumnos, alguien que pudieran mirar y quien merezca su atención. (Él no se daba cuenta que los niños de su clase hubieran escuchado sus lecciones igual que si viniera vestido de obrero o si viniera a clases en pijama y zapatillas.)hicieron nada para calmar los dolores físicos del hambre.

"_See_, ¡sigo olvidando que estás casado ahora!" Goku puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y se rió. "Yo hacía lo mismo cuando Chi-chi y yo nos casamos, hasta que me golpeó tantas veces tuve que recordar! _¡¡Lo siento!!_"

Gohan sonrió suavemente. "Está bien, _Papá_. ¡Hasta mañana!"

_"¡Genial!"_ Goku juntó sus libros, no queriendo olvidar su tarea. Era el único adulto en la clase de Gohan, pero no le importaba; le gustaban los niños, y a ellos les gustaba estar con él también, rápidamente superando el temor que les había intimidado el hecho que una leyenda viviente estuviera sentado entre ellos. La inocencia de Goku, su encanto intacto había ganado incluso al más tímido de sus compañeros más jóvenes dentro de una semana, y ahora era aceptado como uno de ellos a pesar de su edad.

Gohan saludó a su padre mientras Goku salía, silbaba para la nube voladora, y volaba hacia el gran azul del cielo hacia el oeste. Gohan se puso su mochila y comenzó a caminar a su casa, silbando suavemente para sí mismo.

* * *

La vida conyugal le gustaba, decidió. El mes que habían pasado en el pasado alternativo le había demostrado cuan feliz podría ser con la mujer que amaba, y el mismo día que habían regresado a su hogar él había ido directamente al pequeño apartamento de Videl antes de pasar por la tienda de flores y le pidió su mano. Al ver ninguna razón para esperar, se casaron rápidamente, y ahora, casi tres meses después, Gohan no se lamentaba en lo absoluto acerca de su decisión.

Chi-chi aprobó gustosamente a Videl, y le hizo bien a su corazón ver lo bien que las dos mujeres se llevaban. Su nueva novia era un poco como su madre, supuso— era una mujer fuerte con una mente rápida y un ingenio agudo, por no hablar de un temperamento ardiente que Gohan no tenía ningún deseo de provocar.

Una pequeña, y atractiva casa blanca estaba en el extremo de la ciudad, recientemente construida, la pintura aún brillante y sin marcas de nada. Gohan caminó a través de la puerta pintada de rojo y arrojó su mochila en el armario. _"¡Tadaima!"_ llamó.

"Estoy en la cocina, cariño," Videl respondió. "Tengo listo el almuerzo."

Aunque Videl era una buena cocinera ella misma, ella y Chi-chi pasaban varias horas a la semana en la cocina en la Casa Son, con la mujer mayor dándole a la más joven consejos sobre la cocina de un marido con un Saiyajin y de sus gustos y apetito. Era divertido ver a la joven novia y a la joven suegra trabajando juntas— podrían haber sido una hermana menor y una mayor en la cocina, excepto que era una niña de doce años de edad quien daba las instrucciones mientras que la joven adulta escuchaba y seguido las instrucciones.

Gohan se sentó y comió con rapidez, sin preámbulo, y aunque sus modales en la mesa eran mejores que los de su padre, no era menos rápido en su consumo en masa de arroz y sopa y los pequeños bollos blancos y esponjosos que Videl había aprendido a preparar.

Después del almuerzo, Videl sirvió algo de té caliente, y se sentó a la mesa con él. Gohan la miró y vio sus oscuros ojos iluminarse con ilusión. Le parecía que ella tenía algo que decirle, algún maravilloso secreto. Detectó, también, un cierto nerviosismo en su expresión, y sonrió a su novia con gusto. "¿Qué sucede, Videl?"

"Gohan..." Ella soltó su taza, puso las manos en su regazo y lo miró con seriedad. "¿Cuándo te gustaría comenzar una familia?"

"¿Nn?" Gohan se quedó reflexivamente, ponderando la pregunta. "Bueno, yo sé _Mamá_ estaría muy emocionada de tener un nieto..."

Videl sonrió pacientemente. "No quiero saber cómo se siente Chi-chi... Quiero saber lo que _tu_ piensas acerca de ello."

Gohan rió suavemente para sí mismo. "No quiero hacerte sentir apurada, Videl... quiero decir, si quieres que esperar un tiempo, estará bien."

"Mm." Videl miró lejos, pero no antes de que Gohan viera la luz desaparecer de sus ojos.

"Sin embargo," añadió rápidamente, "si quieres comenzar a probar, podemos. Me encantan los niños, y realmente me gustaría tener uno nuestro tan pronto como estés lista."

Ella volvió a mirarlo, brillando de nuevo. "¿De verdad?"

La desesperada esperanza en sus ojos lo hizo moverse y tomar en sus manos en las suyas. Acunando sus fríos pequeños dedos en su cálido agarre, asintió con seriedad. "Cuando tu quieras está bien conmigo."

"¿Quieres un niño o una niña?"

"Para empezar, ¿quieres decir? No me importa, siempre y cuando él —o ella— sea nuestro."

Videl saltó hasta sobre la mesa, aterrizando en el regazo de Gohan tan rápido que casi cayó de la silla antes de conseguir estabilidad para ambos y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella cubrió su rostro con besos. "Oh, Gohan, ¡estoy tan feliz!"

"Videl, es bueno que estés feliz." Gohan sintió que había algo más en la alegría de Videl de lo que él sabía en realidad. "¿Quieres... quieres comenzar a probar ahora mismo?" tartamudeó, ruborizándose un poco. _Aquí, ¿en la cocina?_ se preguntó, escandalizado.

"No entiende," dijo ella, brillando tanto como el sol que se veía desde la ventana de la cocina. Ella lo miró, sus ojos brillaban. "Gohan... voy a tener un bebé. Lo acabo de averiguar esta mañana."

"...nnh?" Él parpadeó.

"Estoy de aproximadamente dos meses, de acuerdo a la prueba," dijo. "Me tomó dos veces, sólo para asegurarme. Por supuesto, tengo que confirmarlo con un médico, pero él no estará en la ciudad hasta la próxima semana. No es que necesito que me lo diga. Lo puedo _sentir_," dijo, tocando su plana barriga. "Puedo sentir nuestro hijo creciendo dentro de mí."

El cerebro de Gohan, generalmente de manera rápida captaba cualquier concepto, estaba teniendo dificultades para tramitar esta nueva e inesperada información. "Tu..." Él tragó. "Quieres decir... quieres decir que yo... ¿quieres decir que _nosotros_...?"

"¡Sí, Gohan!" rió ella. "¡Estamos embarazados!"

Lentamente una sonrisa apareció en el largo rostro de Gohan, alcanzando proporciones que sólo pueden ser calificadas como... ridículas. _"¡¡GENIAL!!"_ gritó en una imitación inconsciente de su padre, saltando de su silla con su novia cobijada en sus brazos y haciéndola girar alrededor de la pequeña cocina aseada, riendo y girando hasta que ambos quedaron mareados de tanto deleite.

* * *

Chi-chi luchó valientemente con el enorme tazón y lo puso sobre la mesa con un ronquido. La fuerza no era realmente el problema; Chi-chi era tan fuerte físicamente como su marido, como un guerrero. No, era su pequeño tamaño —del tamaño de un niño— que hacía su tarea más difícil.

"Estoy tan _cansada_ de ser una niña," suspiró.

Goku hizo algo remarcable: dejó de comer y miró a su esposa con amplios y curiosos ojos, sus mejillas rellenas completamente como las de una ardilla. "¿Ufuhmabrfeefee?" él murmuró antes de tragar la comida.

"Oh, no me gusta quejarme," suspiró su esposa, "pero teniendo doce años, mientras que es maravilloso ser joven de nuevo, hace... _tantas_ cosas inconvenientes." Pasó su manga a través de su pequeña frente. "Bueno, en unos años creceré de nuevo. Hasta entonces, tendré que acostumbrarme, supongo—"

Goku terminó su tazón de arroz en tres enormes bocados. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¡Yo puedo arreglar eso!" Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano y saltó de la mesa. Mientras corrió fuera, él silbaba fuertemente. "¡Oi! ¡¡Nube voladora!!"

"¡¡Goku!!" Chi-chi corrió tras él tan rápido como sus cortas piernas podían llevarla. En el momento en que llegó a la puerta, su esposo estaba de pie en la nube mágica dorada, acelerando en el alto cielo azul. "¡Vuelvo pronto!" gritó.

"Pero —¡Goku! Yo..." Chi-chi estaba de pie en la puerta, parpadeando. "Quiero... ir contigo," terminó suavemente, viendo a Goku diluirse en el lejano azul cielo a un punto, corriendo hacia Kami-sabe-dónde. Una vez más.

Se pregunta por cuántos años se había ido esta vez.

* * *

"Maldición, hay una escasez de agua en el Sector Norte... pensé que había instalado bombas suficiente para compensar eso." Bulma miró sobre el gráfico de la Nueva Cuidad Esperanza, frunciendo a la fina red que parpadeaba líneas rojas y coyunturas que significaban que el flujo de agua dulce estaba peligrosamente bajo. "Tal vez si nos re-encaminamos a través del cañón..."

Así que fue ella quien intentó ver la ciudad esquemática que no escuchar el suave caminar detrás de ella. Estaba completamente inconsciente de otra presencia en el laboratorio hasta que sintió algo peludo agarrarse contra la parte exterior de su muslo izquierdo.

Ella tembló y gritó, tan violentamente que casi cayó en su silla. Mirando a su alrededor, frunció el ceño al sonriente rostro mirando sobre su hombro izquierdo. "_¡Bestia!_ Por favor controla tu apéndice ¡y déjame trabajar en paz!"

"¿Mi 'apéndice'? Oh, quieres decir esta cosa." Vegeta sonrió mientras su cola acaricia la parte de atrás de la rodilla Bulma.

Ella juntó sus piernas y envolvió sus pies alrededor de las patas de su silla en un intento de proteger las marcas de sus piernas —cada una de las cuales Vegeta sabía, maldito. "Sí, ¡me refiero a esa peluda cosa horrible! ¡Ahora vete! ¡Fuera! ¡Déjame trabajar!"

"Has estado aquí en todo el día."

"¿Y a ti qué?" Bulma se alejó furiosamente hacia adelante y se centró en la pantalla. "¿No ves que estoy ocupada? ¿Cuál es tu problema, de todas maneras."

"Estoy aburrido."

"Ve a entrenar con alguien."

"Prefiero entrenar contigo."

"¿Huh—? ¡HEY!" Bulma gritó mientras él la rodeaba y apagaba la computadora. "Tu— ¡¡tu _idiota!! ¡¡No _había _guardado _eso aún!!"

"Entonces ahora tendrás la diversión de hacerlo de nuevo." Vegeta la alzó en un brazo y la cargó, pateando y chillando, por las escaleras.

Sus protestas, como de costumbre, no duraron mucho tiempo.

* * *

Había sido una larga, perezosa tarde, y las sombras inclinaban a lo largo ahora que el sol se sumergía hacia el extremo de la tierra en el oeste. El desierto fuera de Nueva Esperanza estaba deshabitado, estéril, pero las heridas de las batallas a través del paisaje se estaban erosionando lentamente por el viento y la lluvia y el tiempo.

Un joven se sentó encima de un alto cañón, las primeras brisas de la noche agitando su cabello violeta pálido. Se lo había cortado corto por su padre, pero ahora estaba creciendo de nuevo. Quizás lo dejaría crecer durante el invierno, ya que había al menos una persona que parecía gustarle como le quedaba largo, y luego lo cortaría de nuevo en la primavera. _Una corte de cabello al año— no es como que me haga mucha diferencia como me veo de todos modos._

Unos cálidos suaves labios rozaron la parte de atrás de su cuello. Trunks comenzó y casi cayó de su posición. "Q— _¡¿qué?!"_ tartamudeó, inconscientemente para llegar a su espada mientras se daba vuelta.

Juuhachi-gou rió. "Listo, estás loco," dijo, riendo.

"¡Juu! No te escuché."

"No quería que lo hagas." Juuhachi-gou se acercó, envolviendo un delgado brazo alrededor del suyo. "Eres tan lindo cuando estás contemplativa."

"Oh, no lo soy," protestó, sintiendo el calor subírsele a sus mejillas.

"Y eres incluso más lindo cuando te sonrojas," se burlara ella.

"Juuuuuuu..."

Una risa plateada. "_No te preocupes__._ No voy a decírselo a nadie." Se puso de pie de puntillas para darle otro beso en su mejilla. "¿Alguna vez has visto una puesta de sol desde el interior de una nube?" susurró ella, su aliento acariciando su oreja.

"N...no," respondió torpemente, tragando duro.

"Es muy... inspirador," sopló contra su piel. "Creo que te verías hermoso, usando nada más que los colores del anochecer."

Se sintió ruborizarse aún más. "Los niños no son hermosos," argumentó débilmente.

"¿Eso significa que no quieres?" murmuró ella, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Tu pequeña diabla," gruñó él juguetonamente, atrapándola en sus brazos y voló hasta las nubes con ella. "Te _mostraré_ lo que quiero."

Ella se curvó contra él mientras la niebla los envolvía. "Mm...¿promesa...?"

* * *

Casi medianoche.

Chi-chi suspiró y salió de la bañera. Secándose con la toalla, deseó poderosamente no irse a la cama sola. Se había acostumbrado a tener a su lado a su marido todas las noches, aunque su actual... estado... hacía que el contacto íntimo no sólo sea incómodo, sino francamente indecente.

Vagando en el dormitorio, hizo una pausa para estirar sus extremidades antes ponerse su camisón.

Lo extrañaba.

Chi-chi parpadeó mientras su mano se levantó cerca de un metro de donde había estado tratando de llegar; en lugar de recoger la prenda de la almohada, sus nudillos golpearon bruscamente el cabecero de la cama.

"¡OW!" exclamó, y se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba diferente, incluso a sus propios oídos.

Lentamente se dio vuelta, y se vio a sí misma en el espejo de la puerta del baño. Ya no tenía doce, pero tampoco era la mujer mayor que había sido cuando Goku había regresado a ella. Era pequeña como había sido siempre, pero su plena estatura adulta, una vez más, y delgada, con la piel suave marfil, y una figura que, si bien no estaba en el mismo que la de Bulma tenía sus atributos, que era casi imposible de avergonzarse. Lentamente sus ojos rastrearon su reflejo —las delgadas, elegante piernas, las caderas de mujer, la aún minúscula cintura y un par de orgullosos, senos firmes. Finalmente miró su rostro, el rostro que portaba antes que Gohan naciera.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado allí, desnuda y asombrada al ver su transformación, antes de que la ventana se abriese desde el exterior Goku entrara.

"¿Así está mejor, Chi-chi?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Go—¡¡Goku!!" Chi-chi voló con alegría a sus brazos, cubriendo su rostro con besos. Él rió, esa maravillosa risa alegre que no sólo invitaba, sino que casi exigía reír con él, y la acercó a sí mismo.

"Te ves tan bonita tal como en nuestra noche de bodas, Chi-chi," le susurró en su oído. "Me alegro que Piccolo me dijo acerca de que existía un deseo más en las Esferas del Dragón, así no tenía que irme por tanto tiempo. Por suerte estaban prácticamente en el mismo lugar, ¡esperando por el tercer deseo! Creo que me he estado tiempo suficiente lejos antes, ¿no crees?"

"Oh, Goku..." De repente Chi-chi se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada excepto una sonrisa de felicidad, y con un pequeño grito se dio vuelta, para llegar a su toalla.

"Aw, ¿para qué necesitas eso?" preguntó juguetonamente, quitándole la toalla de las manos y arrojándola a un lado. "Te diré, Chi-chi —así no te sientes sola, me desnudaré también." Él sonrió ampliamente. "¡Incluso yo puedo imaginar lo que deberíamos hacer desde allí!"

"Goku... ¿¿tu...??" Chi-chi estuvo momentáneamente desconcertada. Ella miró a su marido directo a su piel, y se dio cuenta con un feliz shock que él también extrañaba su intimidad tanto como ella. Con una risita encantada ella se arrojó en sus brazos y cayeron sobre la cama.

Y lo hicieron.

* * *


	2. ¿Qué nos hizo pensar que fuimos sabios?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Hombres nuevos**

_(Freshmen)_

Un fic por Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Dos

"¿Qué nos hizo pensar que fuimos sabios?"

_Mi mejor amigo se tomó una semana de vacaciones para olvidarla_  
_Su niña se tomó una semana de Valium y durmió_  
_Y ahora lo asola la culpa, solloza con la cabeza en el suelo_  
_Piensa sobre ella ahora y como él nunca lloró_

* * *

El picnic había sido idea de Chi-chi —ambas familias, la suya y la de Bulma, se reunieron en el prado recién sembrado de flores detrás de la Corporación Cápsula. El clima, crujiente y fresco, era perfecto, y las semillas que la clase Gohan había dispersado por toda la ciudad habían crecido hasta convertirse en un mosaico de flores silvestres, un hermoso arco iris de vivos colores que agitan en la brisa, una delicada mezcla de fragancias que atraían a las abejas atraídas con intención de reunir miel y desparramando polen más que intentando picar a cualquiera que pase.

La comida era, por supuesto, el interés primordial para los hombres que asistieron. Goku mostró su habitual total falta de modales en la mesa, una vista que puede revelar cualquier otro apetito en un Saiyajin. Gohan y Trunks no perdieron el tiempo, a pesar de que sus respectivas madres habían inculcado algo parecido a modales en la mesa a cada uno de ellos. Vegeta, como de costumbre, se sentó lejos de los demás, sosteniendo su plato como un hambriento niño, comiendo pequeños bocados en rápida sucesión mientras sus ojos estaban siempre sobre el reloj.

Con su propio plato, Bulma se detuvo detrás de su marido, y con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, alzó una tentativa mano hacia el borde de su plato.

Él le gruñó, se agachó aún más y siguió comiendo.

Riendo juguetonamente, fue a sentarse con Chi-chi y Videl a la sombra de un fuerte roble.

"Así que, Videl, que te gustaría más, ¿un niño o una niña?" Chi-chi le preguntó a su nuera.

"Oh, no importa," respondió Videl con seguridad. "Todo lo que pido es que tengamos un sano, feliz bebé."

Chi-chi asintió. "Tienes razón, por supuesto. Si es un niño, es seguro que será como Gohan —y él fue tan buen muchacho. El mejor."

Bulma suspiró. "Me siento de la misma manera acerca de Trunks. Por supuesto, hubiera sido lindo tener una hija..."

"Sí," Chi-chi acordó melancólica. "Una hermosa niña, para vestir con vestidos y cintas. Si tan sólo hubiera habido tiempo..."

"¿Um ...?" Videl aventuró.

Ambas mujeres la miraron.

"Discúlpenme, pero... si desean más hijos, ¿por qué no tienen más? Que quiero decir, sé que no es mi asunto, pero... ambos hijos suyos están, y ustedes son jóvenes de nuevo. De hecho," dijo ella, sonriendo un poco, "estrictamente por la edad, son más jóvenes que yo."

Bulma y Chi-chi se observaron la una a la otra maravilladas.

Bueno fuera de escucharse —más allá de la gama de vista humana normal, de todos modos— Juuhachi-gou se sentó sola en la pradera, medio oculta por un campo de un metro de altura de girasoles. Sabía que debería estar de nuevo en la fiesta, pero ella realmente no necesitaba comer para sobrevivir, y mientras estaba Trunks rellenando su rostro tenía tiempo y atención para algo más, incluso ella. Era la naturaleza de su sangre, supuso ella —comer cuando puedes, luchar cuando debes, y pasar el resto de su tiempo haciendo cosas menos importantes como cultivar las relaciones.

_¡Alto, Juu!_ Se dijo a sí misma. No eran las deficiencias para conversar de Trunks lo que la aburrían, lo sabía. Estaba tan contenta por Gohan y Videl de la noticia como los demás, pero le hacía ver más consciente de su diferencia de las otras mujeres. De todas ellas.

Juuhachi-gou era un androide. Incluso antes de que Trunks los haya destruido a ella y a su gemelo, muy poco de su cuerpo original humano quedaba ya. Desde su regeneración —su _renacimiento,_ en todo el sentido de la palabra— fue menos humana aún. Era capaz de emular la mayoría de las funciones humanas —podía moverse, podía hablar, podía comer, podía dormir, podía sentir, podía bailar y llorar y reír y amar— pero hay algunas cosas que se le negaban, y no tenía ninguna duda que la reproducción era una de esas cosas que siempre estaría fuera de su alcance.

Trunks siquiera se daría cuenta de eso, se preguntó. ¿Siquiera habría pensado en ello? ¿Habría considerado que su matrimonio con ella significaría renunciar a toda esperanza de tener un hijo en la normal, aceptada moda? Podrían adoptar siempre, por supuesto —había huérfanos por todas partes (y quien estaba ahí para dar las gracias por _eso,_ ¿hmm?)— pero los lazos de sangre son importantes para Trunks, en parte porque eran importantes para su padre. Ah, y había _otra_ consideración- ¿Vegeta _permitiría_ que su hijo, el hijo del príncipe de los Saiyajin, forme un vínculo de toda la vida con una construcción biomecánica, algo que Vegeta ni siquiera concedía la cortesía de tratar como a una persona? ¿En particular, cuando la importante línea real estaba en juego?

Pensó acerca de su homóloga —la Juuhachi-gou del Otro Tiempo, la que se había casado con Krillin (¡de todas las personas!). Tuvieron una hija, ¿no? Marron, era su nombre. Ella ciertamente se asemejaba a Krillin lo suficiente— pero incluso si ella _era_ la hija de esa otra Juuhachi-gou, esa otra Juuhachi-gou no había sido casi totalmente destruida y regenerada, como ella misma había sido. Juu se sonrió a sí misma, una fina amarga sonrisa, y corrió el cabello de sus ojos. Su principal preocupación durante los tres años que pasó bajo ese montón de escombros donde Trunks la había dejado para que todo en ella menos su mecanismo de autodestrucción se reconstruyera. El masivo estrés de la regeneración y reactivación había eliminado temporalmente su memoria, y lo poco que quedaba de su original cuerpo humano— la mayoría fue reconstruido a partir de fragmentos del cuerpo que Trunks había destruido, o sintetizados de oligoelementos mientras ella había quedado inhabilitada. Si alguna vez había sido capaz de tener hijos como una mujer ordinaria, seguramente no era capaz de semejante milagro.

Una sombra cayó a través de ella, opacando el pastoral paisaje detrás de ella. "¿Así que está haciendo una linda chica como tu en un lugar como este?" una fuerte voz preguntó.

Juu alzó la vista, insegura. "Hola, Piccolo."

El ex Rey Demonio voló sobre ella, su amplia capa blanca se extendía alrededor de él como alas semi desplegadas, moviéndose con el viento. Sus ojos negro perforaron los de ella sin descanso. "¿No deberías estar con el Niño Maravilla y los demás? Parece que están teniendo un maravilloso festín por allá."

Ella no se alejó de su penetrante escrutinio. No respondió su pregunta, tampoco. "Divertido, no creí que los picnics familiares fueran de tus gustos, incluso si incluyen a tu mascota humana."

El labio superior de Piccolo se torció, exponiendo un brillante blanco colmillo. "No lo son."

"Entonces, ¿qué _estás_ haciendo aquí? Si no te molesta que te pregunte."

"Si me molestara, lo sabrías." Alzó un brazo, y señaló con un dedo en dirección al edificio de la Corporación Cápsula. "Me estaba preguntando que demonios era _eso_"

Juuhachi-gou se dio vuelta, mirando en la dirección que él indicaba –dio un respiro, y jadeo. "_¡Dios mío!_"

"Sí, eso es lo que estaba pensando también," comentó Piccolo con ironía.

"_¡¡Bulma!!_" Juu saltó a sus pies y comenzó a correr hacia el roble. Después de una docena de pasos dio un salto en el aire y voló el resto del camino.

Su grito alertó a todos en la zona con su nota de agitación repentina. En el momento en que había llegado a las mujeres, los Saiyajin ya estaban allí. Vegeta empujó a Bulma a sus pies y detrás de él. "¿Qué quieres, _Muñeca artificial?"_ gruñó

"¡Vegeta!" Bulma protestó.

Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza, inmutable por el familiar insulto de 'muñeca artificial'. Ella señaló al cielo sobre la Corporación Cápsula. "¡Miren!"

Bulma miró, y tembló.

Chi-chi jadeó, "¿¿Qué _diablos??"_

"¡Señor Piccolo!" Gohan llamó mientras el Namekseijin llegaba. "¿Vio?"

"Seguro, niño. Yo se lo señalé a la niña de lata."

"Oh... mi," susurró Videl, acercándose a Gohan, con los ojos bien fijos en el espectáculo.

"Oi," Goku murmuró, rascándose la cabeza, "estas tormentas crecen rápido, ¿verdad?"

"Eso no es una tormenta, Señor Goku," murmuró Trunks, llegando a darle la mano a Juu.

Vegeta finalmente corrió el riesgo alejando sus ojos del _Androide_ para mirar al cielo por encima del edificio.

El aire se había vuelto extraño. La bóveda de los cielos por encima de ellos era todavía profundo y claro, sin fondo azul, con excepción de la zona directamente encima de la cúpula dorada de la Corporación Cápsula. Allí, un apretado vórtice de negrura giró rápidamente, una espiral de nubes oscuras sosteniendo una conmoción de relámpagos en su corazón.

"¿Es un tornado?" Videl se preguntó, sabiendo que no lo era, pero buscando alguna explicación.

"Nunca he visto nada igual," dijo Gohan.

"Tengo un flash de noticias para ti, muchacho," dijo Piccolo, "yo tampoco. Y he estado aquí cuando esta bola de tierra no estaba ocupada por nadie más."

"¡Goku! ¡¡Espera!!" Chi-chi gritó, pero Goku no le hizo caso. Despegó hacia el edificio. Vegeta lo siguió, poniéndose a su altura. A mitad de camino ambos Saiyajin despegaron y volaron hacia la creciente oscuridad.

"¡Cuidado!" Bulma gritó. "¡Ese relámpago parece peligroso—!"

Como confirmando la advertencia de Bulma, una lanza de energía eléctrica golpeó a los guerreros. Ambos la esquivaron apenas a tiempo, pero la cola de Goku recibió impacto, y soltó un gritó en el aire, aterrizando duro en el suelo.

"_¡Papá!"_ Gohan ya estaba levitando y precipitándose hacia su padre caído, y Piccolo despegó detrás de su protegido. Cuando lo alcanzaron, Goku ya estaba sentado, soplando sobre la latente punta de su cola. "Owowow _¡¡Owowow!!_"se quejó. "¡¡Mi pobre cola!!"

"Algo pasa ahí arriba," dijo Trunks mientras el vórtice de repente giraba más rápido. "Papá, ¡¡mira!!"

Vegeta mantuvo lo que consideró una distancia segura mientras estudiaba el movimiento de las nubes, deseando fervientemente su scouter para poder identificar las energías que podía sentir que emanaban de su centro. Él oyó gritar a Trunks y estaba a punto de lanzar un disparo cuando el vórtice de repente pareció explotar en una explosión de luz blanca y poder, como una gigantesca bola de rayos. Vegeta fue arrojado violentamente hacia atrás; luchó por estar de pie contra de la ola de fuerza y aterrizó en el suelo, pero el impulso lo llevó de vuelta al menos una docena de metros, y enterró dos trincheras profundas con las rodilla en el césped.

"¿Qué pasó?" Videl jadeó.

"Ha terminado," aseguró Chi-chi. "Lo que sea que haya sido, terminó"

Bulma frunció el ceño. "Tal vez... pero ¿qué _era?_ Eso no se ajusta a ningún patrón de tormenta que pueda reconocer."

Juuhachi-gou asintió. "Incluso Piccolo no sabía lo que era."

"¿Qué hacemos con ella, Juu-chan?"

"Era... confusa," admitió. "Una gran cantidad de descarga eléctrica, y es difícil para mí escanear a través de todas las interferencias, pero..."

"¿Pero?" Bulma preguntó.

"Era como... era como que no había _centro_ en ella."

"Quiere decir que tenía un ojo, como un huracán en miniatura."

"No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. En el centro del vórtice, había _nada_... Una total ausencia."

"¿Un vacío? Eso es extraño."

"No, no un vacío. _Nada._ Ni siquiera espacio vacío." Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza. "Eso es lo que sentí, de todos modos. Simplemente no tiene sentido."

Bulma miró a Gohan ayudar a Goku a ponerse de pie; la herida cola del Son mayor se balanceaba lentamente. Piccolo estaba cerca, de brazos cruzados, un ceño fruncido más profundo del normal estampado en sus exóticas facciones.. Nadie más había sido herido; Vegeta ya estaba de vuelta en el aire, explorando la zona por cualquier otro disturbio.

Un rápido movimiento en la parte superior del domo de la Corporación capturó su atención. En ese momento, Chi-chi se preguntó en voz alta, "¿Quién está ahí arriba en el techo?"

Goku, intentó limpiarse y asegurarle a Gohan que no estaba mal herido, nunca notó la figura que se deslizó fuera de la curva superior de la cúpula hasta que de repente un cráneo golpeó contra el suyo cayó al suelo de nuevo.

_"¡¿Papá?!"_ Gohan se abalanzó hacia el extraño que parecía haber atacado a su padre, pero la forma estaba inmóvil y la corrió.

"¿Qué pasó?" Goku preguntó, más curioso que otra cosa mientras se sentaba y frotaba su cabeza.

El resto del grupo llegó, Trunks y Juuhachi-gou en la delantera, después las otras mujeres en un apretado nudo. Piccolo se acercó a Gohan, mirando a la cara del recién llegado inconsciente. "¿Quién es él?" murmuró.

"Yo... no sé," confesó Gohan. "Es curioso, me siento como _que debería_ saber de él, pero..."

_"¿Eh?"_ Goku se arrodilló y miró al delgado rostro del joven tendido en el suelo.

El joven tenía acerca de la edad de Trunks —veinte años, tal vez. Su cabello era un enredo salvaje de esclusas negro lacio que crecía en una docena de diferentes direcciones, rodeando su delgado rostro en una corona puntiaguda. Llevaba un simple _traje_ azul oscuro con pantalones metidos botas marrones.

"Aaaa..." Goku inclinado más cerca, casi tocando la nariz del niño. "¡Es Goten!"

"¿Nn?" Gohan miró a su padre. "¿Goten? Quién —oh, quieres decir el pequeño niño de..." Se detuvo, mirando a su madre.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Chi-chi dijo. "¿Gohan?"

"Él... Goten... ahh..." Gohan no estaba muy seguro de cómo decirle a su madre sobre el segundo hijo que nunca tuvo. En cambio miró a su padre, que estaba mirando hacia abajo en la cara de

( _Goten_ )

El otro chico con una pequeña sonrisa jugando alrededor de los labios. No; más que eso, incluso. Con... con _recuerdos,_ de alguna manera. No es como si el muchacho fuera un absoluto desconocido, pero como si Goku hubiera estado esperando, mirando, para que este momento ocurriese.

Antes que Gohan tuviera tiempo de resolver el rompecabezas, los ojos del joven se abrieron repentinamente –amplios, ojos oscuros, el reflejo de los de Goku, iguales a los de Gohan— y se fijaron inmediatamente en el amplio, inquisitivo rostro sobre él.

"_¡¡PAPÁ!!_" Goten gritó, y voló hacia los brazos de su padre.

"Q— q— ¿¿_queeeeeee??_" Gohan y Chi-chi dijeron a coro, en casi perfecta cadencia.

Goku los ignoró por el momento, acariciando la espalda de Goten tranquilizadoramente. "Aaa... _daijoubu_, Goten. Estoy aquí, todo está bien ahora. Genial, genial, genial. _No te preocupes_, _chiisai senshi_."

"¿G-Goten?" Trunks jadeó. "Pero —pero ¿cómo? Él... él nunca..."

"¿Quién?", exigió Bulma, "¿es Goten?"

"Él es de... la línea de tiempo alternativa," explicó Juuhachi-gou. "Recuerdas, la que Goku nunca murió. La que Trunks creó cuando volvió al pasado. En ese mundo, Goku y Chi-chi tienen dos hijos."

"Dos..." Chi-chi respiró, sorprendida. Estudió el rostro del sollozante hombre-niño en los brazos de su marido, vio el sello de sus características tanto en su cara como en la de él, y asintió lentamente.

Goten miró alrededor, vio a su madre, y luchó por ponerse de pie. "_Mamá_... ¡estás aquí también! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Estás viva, estás realmente viva!" La envolvió en un gran abrazo de oso, levantándola del suelo.

"Yo —ahh, Goten... aaah..." Chi-chi lo abrazó de nuevo, sin saber qué más hacer.

"Y Gohan –hermano, ¡realmente es verdad!" Goten se abordó hacia Gohan, golpeando su espalda, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

"Ahm... _sí,"_ él respondió, mirando sobre el hombro de Goten a Goku con una expresión inquisitiva. Goku se encogió de hombros; no podía explicarlo tampoco.

Juuhachi-gou alzó la vista, y sin una palabra se lanzó en el aire, volando a la parte superior del techo de la Corporación Cápsula.

"¿Juu-chan?" Trunks la llamó. Empezó a ir tras ella, pero ella reapareció momentos después, cargando otras dos personas, una en cada brazo. Los acomodó junto a Trunks y acomodó a las dos formas inconsciente —dos niñas— cuidadosamente en el suelo.

"Por qué... por qué, ¡ella es sólo un _bebé!"_ Bulma gritó suavemente, arrodillándose ante la niña más pequeña. Echó un vistazo al rostro y jadeó. "Oh, Dios mío —ella... ¡¿ella es _yo?!"_

Trunks se acercó a Juuhachi-gou, que estaba de rodillas al lado de la otra niña —esta más grande, de dieciséis quizás. "¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó él suavemente.

Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza. La niña que estaba en el suelo antes tenía largo cabello rubio como el suyo, atado con dos coletas altas en su cabeza. Ella vestía jeans negro y una camiseta roja desgastada demasiados talles más grande que ella. También llevaba un chaleco maltratado de denim. Juuhachi-gou tocó el roto material y dijo, muy suavemente, "Esto es mío."

"¿_Qué?"_

"Mi viejo chaleco de la Red Ribbon," murmuró. "Eso es lo que es. ¿Pero donde ella lo...?"

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron. Eran redondos y amplios, una forma diferente, pero su color era el mismo que los de Juuhachi-gou. Alzó la vista para mirar el rostro de la _Androide_ y soltó un grito que hizo congelar a todos en su lugar.

"_¡¡MAMA!!"_

* * *


	3. No puedo creer hayamos muerto

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Hombres nuevos**

_(Freshmen)_

Un fic por Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Tres  
"No puedo creer hayamos muerto"

_Hemos tratado de lavarnos las manos de todo esto_  
_Nunca hablamos de nuestra falta de relaciones_  
_Y cómo la culpa nos asola, sollozando con nuestras cabezas en el suelo_  
_Nos caemos a través del hielo cuando intentábamos no resbalar_

* * *

La tarde se estaba apagando, las sombras se prolongaban inclinándose alrededor de la cúpula dorada de la Corporación Cápsula. Dentro, en la ordenada cocina, dos familias se reunieron junto a un grupo de extraños que eran dolorosamente familiares.

"Mi nombre es Marron," la joven chica rubia dijo tranquilamente. Ambas de sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor de una taza de té, sus nudillos blancos como su rostro. El rostro de Juuhachi-gou, casi, pero no totalmente —los ojos eran redondos y oscuros, completamente diferente de los de pálidos de la _Androide_, de sus ojos de gato. "Conocen a Goten, y esa—" asintió para indicar a la pequeña niña que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Bulma, que se aferraban a ella— "es Bra."

"Bra...:" Bulma murmuró, acariciando el cabello turquesa pálido de la niña. "Siempre he pensado que si tuviera una hija, así sería como la nombraría."

La niña miró a los ojos de Bulma, su rostro era un espejo del pasado de Bulma. Tenía casi doce, demasiado grande para ser acunada así realmente, pero nadie parecía notarlo en este momento. "¿_Mamá_...?" preguntó, insegura. "Sólo... tu no eres _realmente,_ ¿o sí?"

Bulma sacudió su cabeza, no negando sino en confusión. "No estoy segura —Bra. No entiendo nada de esto."

Vegeta estaba de pie detrás de Bulma, estudiando a la extraña niña con su intensa mirada. Bra lo miró, encontrándose con su mirada sin temor alguno, y si alguien más hubiera estado observando al Príncipe Saiyajin en ese momento, podrían haber detectado un ligero ablandamiento de su habitual pedregoso ceño fruncido. Pero nadie más estaba.

"Tal vez yo pueda explicar las cosas." Marron soltó su taza de la mano y la movió a través de sus mechones de cabello —un gesto tan Juuhachi-gou que era casi aterrador en su familiaridad. "Puedo decirles al menos, lo que yo sé."

Juuhachi-gou no podía quitar sus ojos de la niña que ella misma se llamó Marron. "Tú eres... la hija de Krillin," dijo ella lentamente. "Recuerdo, de nuestro viaje al pasado."

Marron miró y le asintió. "Sí. Krillin era mi padre."

"Tienes sus ojos," dijo Goku, con una suave tristeza coloreando su voz.

Ella miró y sonrió Goku. Luego volvió su mirada a la _Androide_. "Y tu eres mi madre."

"Sí, pero..." Juuhachi-gou mordió su labio. "Quiero decir, yo sabía acerca de ti —por nuestra visita al pasado, pero no pensé... quiero decir, yo pensaba..."

"Ella pensaba que habías sido adoptada," dijo Piccolo desde el umbral. Su tono habló de su impaciencia sin palabras. "Ella no cree que pueda tener hijos." Juu disparó al Namek una mirada de puro veneno que él ignoró completamente.

"Bueno, tu —_ella—_ _me tuvo,"_ dijo con firmeza Marron. "Mis padres eran muy felices juntos."

_Y en este mundo he matado al hombre que debería haber sido tu padre..._ Juuhachi-gou se atormentó, y Trunks estuvo su lado en un instante, con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Cómo ha llegado todos aquí?" Trunks preguntó, dirigiendo su pregunta a Marron, que parecía saber más acerca de la situación. "No es como si no fueran bienvenidos," añadió rápidamente, "pero... ¿qué pasó?"

Trunks pudo no haber visto el dolor en el parpadeo de Marron, pero Juuhachi-gou sí. Notó que Marron ni siquiera miraba a Trunks, y se preguntó por qué. _Tal vez porque ella siente que estamos juntos, ¿y extraña a su padre?_ Desestimó la especulación mientras Marron comenzó a hablar de nuevo, mirando fijamente a algún lugar cerca de la puerta donde estaba de pie Piccolo, escuchando.

"Recuerdo cómo era antes de que las cosas se pongan tan mal... nunca conocí al señor Goku, porque Cell lo mató antes que yo naciera, pero _papá_ hablaba de él todo el tiempo."

Goku asintió. "Krillin y yo crecimos juntos. Él fue mi primer amigo de verdad, además de Bulma, por supuesto."

Bulma alzó su mano y tomó la mano de Goku. "Sigue, Marron."

Era obviamente difícil para Marron para hablar sobre el pasado, pero obviamente quería responder tantas preguntas para ellos como podía con su historia. "Todos éramos muy felices, hasta que..." Ella tragó duro. "Hasta que Aisuzu vino."

"¿Aisuzu?" Vegeta repitió. "No conozco ese nombre." Su pronunciación indicó que le pareció que debería haberlo reconocido.

Marron lo miró directamente, sin ningún rastro de timidez. "¿Recuerda a Freezer? ¿Y Cooler?"

El rostro de Vegeta se endureció. No quiso responder su pregunta.

"¿Entonces Aisuzu era de de la gente de Freezer?" Gohan preguntó.

"Ella era —_es—_ la hermana de Freezer."

"Nunca he oído hablar de ella," murmuró Vegeta.

"Ella obviamente no se asociaba mucho con su familia. Pero cuando ella se enteró que su padre y hermanos habían sido asesinados, aquí en la tierra, llegó a buscar venganza. Llegó con su ejército, y lo primero que hizo fue destruir el Templo Sagrado.

"Dende..." Gohan susurró.

Marron sacudió su cabeza. "Él fue el primero en morir. Él y Mr. Popo."

Piccolo se enderezó, sus manos se apretaban en puños.

"El mismo disparo que destruyó el Templo Sagrado también demolió la torre bajo el. Yajirobe y Karin murieron también. Por supuesto, con Dende muerto, las Esferas del Dragón se habían ido, también; y no había más semillas del ermitaño una vez que Karin fue asesinado." Marron subió sus pies hasta el borde de la silla y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. "Entonces comenzó la lucha... y siguió. Y siguió. Gente murió, y no había manera de traerlos de vuelta a ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera podíamos incluso curar las heridas de los sobrevivientes lo suficientemente rápido antes de que los combates que comenzaran de nuevo."

"Esta 'Aisuzu'," Vegeta bufó. "¿Estás diciendo que mató a todos? ¿Incluso a _mí?"_

Marron lo miró sin responder, sin vacilar.

Él sonrió. "Debe ser malditamente poderosa."

"Lo es. Y no tiene escrúpulos. Ninguno."

"Tampoco yo."

"No le ayudó."

Él le gruñó.

"Sigue, Marron," Bulma instó de nuevo. "No hagas caso al Sr. Actitud allí."

Marron tomó un profundo aliento. "Mi padre quiso sumarse a la lucha de inmediato, pero _mamá_ no se le permitió. Ella sabía que no tendría ni una posibilidad, pero él no podía sentarse ahí y ver morir a sus amigos. Cuando él salió a enfrentar Aisuzu, _mamá_ se fue con él. Seguí yo." Miró a Juuhachi-gou, sus ojos hechizados. "Vi a Aisuzu matarlos." Tocó con sus dedos el cuello del chaleco de la Red Ribbon Army que llevaba. "Aisuzu me dejó. Tuvo _el placer_ de la idea de mi sufrimiento y dolor." Su rostro se endureció. "Juré entonces que yo le haría pagar por sus vidas. Por todas las vidas que destruyó."

Su mirada pasó a la puerta, y esta vez miró directamente a Piccolo. "Yo lo busqué en el desierto, donde había ido después de que Gohan había sido asesinado."

Piccolo no tembló exteriormente. Volvió su mirada sin parpadear.

"Le exigí que me enseñara como luchar —mi madre nunca me dejó aprender. No quería que yo viviese la vida que ella había vivido."

"No la culpo," Juu dijo tranquilamente.

Marron no le hizo caso, aún estaba mirando a Piccolo. "Usted ya estaba entrenado a Goten y Trunks, y fue duro conmigo, muy duro, pero no me importó. Era lo que quería. Usted sabía incluso entonces que estábamos destinados a perder, pero como el resto de nosotros, se negó sólo a renunciar."

"Yo no me doy por vencido," dijo rotundamente Piccolo. "Nunca."

"Lo sé. Después de que Vegeta fue asesinado—"

"¿Cómo?" Vegeta exigió.

Marron lo miró. "Aisuzu capturó a Bulma y la utilizó como cebo para usted. Usted logró salvar la vida de Bra, pero..."

Bra se ahogó en un sollozo y enterró su cara contra el hombro de Bulma. Bulma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica protectoramente. "Que terrible."

"Después de usted murió, Vegeta no se preocupó mucho por nada. Intentó un ataque suicida contra Aisuzu. Él la lastimó —bastante— pero no la mató. Aún... él _sí_ nos dio tiempo. Piccolo tomó a Bra, también, y ella comenzó a entrenar también."

"Por supuesto," respondió Vegeta a la vez. "Ella es Saiyajin."

Marron asintió. "Durante casi diez años hemos mantenido nuestra presencia escondida en el desierto mientras que Piccolo nos entrenaba y nos enseñaba cómo luchar, cómo sobrevivir. Nosotros —yo— comenzamos a pensar que realmente teníamos una posibilidad después de todo. Solamente —que no la teníamos. No realmente."

"Aisuzu reunió lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas y vinieron en busca de nosotros de nuevo. Usted —Piccolo, nuestro Piccolo, no estaba esa noche que finalmente nos encontró. Trunks se enfrentó a ella mientras que el resto de nosotros escapamos." Tragó duro. "Goten y yo volvimos y lo encontramos. Él había... ella lo había matado." Su voz se redujo casi a un susurro. "Trajimos a su cuerpo de regreso a nuestro nuevo escondite y lo enterramos allí. Bra guardó su espada."

Fue el turno de Trunks de estremecerse, y Juu tomó su mano y la apretó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Marron. El rostro de la niña le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. _Trunks era tu amante, ¿verdad, Marron?_ _Esa es la verdadera razón por la que te duele vernos juntos._ _Porque tu madre es novia de tu amante muerto, y tu padre ni siquiera existe, porque tu madre lo mató antes de que tu nacieras._ Ella quería llegar a esta chica, confortarla, pero se detuvo y dejó a Marron terminar su historia. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura si tenía algún confort que darle que Marron quisiera —o pudiera— aceptar.

Casi como si sintiera los pensamientos de Juuhachi-gou, Marron se enderezó en su silla y continuó en una voz más fuerte. "Eso fue hace una semana. Piccolo finalmente se dio cuenta que todo lo que podíamos hacer era morir. No le importaba mucho, si podíamos llevarnos a Aisuzu con nosotros— pero sabía que sólo había una manera de estar seguro."

"¿Cómo?" Chi-chi preguntó, genuinamente curiosa.

Hubo silencio por un momento, roto por una fuerte risa. Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia Piccolo, que había echado su cabeza para atrás, sabiendo lo ocurrido. "¡Es bueno saberlo soy un bastardo allí, también!" dijo. "Usé las malditas Estrellas Negras, ¿no?"

Marron sonrió en silencio.

"¿Estrellas Negras?" Bulma repitió. "¿Qué son esas?"

"Las Esferas de Estrella Negra," respondió Marron.

"¿De donde vienen?" Goku preguntó. "Las Esferas del Dragón tienen estrellas rojas, ¿no? Y las de Dende son de color blanco..."

"Cuando aterricé por primera en este polvoriento planeta," dijo Piccolo, "creé mi primera serie de Esferas del Dragón —sólo que estaban defectuosas. Oh, eran lo suficientemente poderosas, más poderosas incluso que las de Namek, y tan grandes —como una bola de béisbol, cada una de ellas— pero eran malvadas como yo. Como aún soy," él sonrió. "Fue su creación la que me convenció de dividirme —y la mitad de mí se convirtió en Kami, y creó las Esferas del Dragón que ustedes gastaron sus vidas en buscar."

"¿Pero no destruiste el primer conjunto?" Bulma preguntó. "¿Por qué no, si no podías usarlas?"

"Una vez que se crean las Esferas del Dragón, no pueden ser destruidas hasta que el que las creó muera. No estaba a punto de cometer suicidio, así que las escondí donde sólo yo sería capaz de encontrarlas."

"Y así lo hizo," confirmó Marron. "Usted no nos dijo lo que iba a hacer hasta que se hizo, y ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo."

"Sí, suena como yo, está bien."

"¿Qué pasó?" Videl preguntó

"Piccolo convocó al Shenlon Oscuro. Era masivo, y a pesar que yo había visto antes al Dragón, me asustó cuando yo pensaba que ya no podía sentir miedo. Radiaba una potencia, contaminada por la terrible maldad. Sólo Piccolo se paró frente a él sin mostrar ningún miedo. Ellos... se entendían entre sí, Piccolo y Shenlon. Eran dos partes de un mismo todo, parece, y por un momento tuve miedo de Piccolo, también, el que nos había entrenado y nos había ayudado a aprender a sobrevivir en la mayor parte de nuestras vidas."

"Él le habló al Dragón en Namek, y ninguno de nosotros entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero cuando había terminado, Shenlon reía. _Reía._ Se movió como un trueno, agitando la tierra bajo nuestros pies. Entonces el dragón desapareció —y todos nosotros soltamos un suspiro de alivio."

"Al momento siguiente, un vórtice apareció sobre nuestras cabezas —todo de color negro, y nubes en espiral lanzando los rayos."

Bulma asintió. "Lo hemos visto, también."

"Goten y Bra comenzaron a levantarse en el aire. Yo quería saber dónde iban —yo pensaba que se marchaban por su propia voluntad— pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Piccolo agarró mi cabeza en sus manos y... bueno, por falta de una palabra mejor él _pensó_ en mí."

"¿Hablar con la mente?" Goku dijo. "Nosotros podemos hacer eso, seguro."

"Se llama telepatía," murmuró Vegeta. "_Idiota_ Kakarotto."

Marron continuó. "En el espacio de un latido del corazón, Piccolo me dijo, sin palabras, lo que había hecho, y por qué. Quería rogarle que venga con nosotros, pero no lo haría, y tenía sus razones. Entonces me soltó, y comencé a levantarme hacia el vórtice también."

"Piccolo sabía —todavía no estoy segura cómo— pero sabía que otros mundos como el nuestro existían. Otras dimensiones, otros tiempos, otros lugares. Sabía específicamente acerca de esta existencia, una donde la mayoría de los guerreros habían muerto, y que de alguna manera volvieron a la vida. Él tuvo la sensación de nosotros nunca existimos aquí... y que era un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera para enviarnos, que para mantenernos a salvo."

"Si él utilizó las Estrellas Negras, no estoy sorprendido," dijo Piccolo. "Esas cosas son poderosas. Incluso lo suficientemente poderosas como para violar las barreras dimensionales y buscar otros mundos —incluso viajar por los mismos."

"¿Por qué no nos has dicho acerca de estas Esferas del Dragón de Estrellas Negras antes?" Vegeta exigió. "¡Si son tan omnipotentes, podríamos haberlas utilizado antes que Dende consiguiera levantarse de su trasero verde y hacer las suyas!"

"¡Vegeta!" Bulma amonestó.

Pero Piccolo se reía. "Por supuesto, podríamos haberlas utilizado una vez que regresé a la vida—si todos querían morir."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Goku preguntó. "Se supone que las Esferas del Dragón ayudan a la gente, ¿no es así?"

"No éstas, Goku. Recuerda, las hice mientras yo estaba todavía entero —y era malvado hasta los huesos. Es por eso que las estrellas son de color negro, para reflejar el mal en mi corazón. Oh, pueden concederte cualquier deseo —ningún limitate, ningún problema— pero el precio es demasiado malditamente alto."

Vegeta enfrentó al Namek. "¿Cuál precio?"

"Oh, no mucho. Sólo la absoluta destrucción de la Tierra."

"Eso es lo que me mostró mi Piccolo," confirmó Marron. "Así nunca trataremos de volver a nuestro mundo. Debido a que no existe más. Una vez que las Esferas del Dragón de Estrellas Negras se utilizan, se dispersan a los cuatro rincones del universo —y el planeta en que se utilizan es completamente destruido, junto con todo ser viviente en el. Sin probabilidades de supervivencia."

"Entonces Piccolo..." Gohan se detuvo, mirando a su mentor, que gruñó en confirmación..

"Se sacrificó, y a la Tierra, para destruir a Aisuzu de una vez por todas. No hay manera que podamos volver a casa de nuevo. Somos los únicos sobrevivientes... Goten, Bra, y yo, porque Piccolo nos deseó nosotros aquí." Marron envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y bajó la cabeza, visiblemente cansada. "Y eso es todo," suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Juuhachi-gou dio un paso adelante y puso su brazo provisionalmente alrededor de los hombros de Marron. "Eres muy valiente," dijo. "Sé que tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti como yo."

Marron alzó la vista con una sonrisa temblorosa. "Pero... tú _eres_ eres mi madre," le susurró. "O tal vez deberías haber sido." Ella abrazó a Juu fuertemente, y Juu regresó el abrazo sin vacilación.

"¡Por supuesto que es tu mamá! Al igual que tú eres la mía," dijo Goten, sonriéndole a Chi-chi. "Y _papá_ es _papá_, _¿verdad? ¿Verdad?"_

Goku sonrió y alzó sus pulgares hacia Goten. "_Así es_, Goten"

"Bienvenido a la familia, Goten," Gohan sonrió, acariciando los hombros de su recién encontrado hermano, tomando todo con calma como siempre lo hacía.

Goten sonrió. "¿Ves, Marron? Esta _es_ nuestra familia. No hace ninguna diferencia lo temporal o lo de que demencia vengamos."

"_Dimensión,_ Goten," Trunks corrigió.

"Sea como sea. Sabes, ¡esta vez más te vale no morirte sobre mí, Trunks! ¡¡Voy a patearte el trasero!!" Goten rió y abrazó a Trunks, que estaba evidentemente inseguro de cómo reaccionar.

"Mamá —um, ¿señora?" Bulma miró hacia abajo a la pequeña tímida niña tartamudear en su regazo.

"¿Sí, Bra?"

Bra mordió su labio. Sus ojos estaban secos, pero Bulma podía oír en la pequeña, temblorosa voz lágrimas que se esforzaban por detenerse. "¿Le... le molestaría mucho... si viviera aquí? No voy a ser ningún problema, lo prometo."

"Oh, cariño..." Bulma sintió el aguijón de las lágrimas en sus propios ojos. "¡Por _supuesto_ que vas a quedarte! Es como Goten dijo —diferentes líneas temporales y dimensiones no importan. En algún lugar, alguna vez, fuiste mi niñita..." Ella sonrió y corrió un mechón de cabello azul pálido del esperanzador rostro de Bra. "Eso te hace mía de todas las maneras. Solo espero que no sea demasiado vergonzoso para ti tener a un basta— idiota por padre."

Bra rió. "Apenas recuerdo a Papá," confesó, "pero Trunks —oniisan me dijo todo sobre él."

Bulma gruñó. "Conociendo a Trunks, él sólo te dijo las cosas buenas —o más bien, las inventó, diría yo."

Vegeta bufó detrás de ella, y Bra rió de nuevo.

"Bueno," dijo Chi-chi, sonriendo, "¡esto es maravilloso! Sabes, nos encontrábamos en medio de un almuerzo de picnic sobre el césped cuando ustedes tres, um, cayeron —¿no creo que ninguno de ustedes tenga hambre? Todavía queda mucha comida—"

El retrolavado aire sopló el salvaje cabello suelto de Chi-chi mientras Bra y Goten salieron. "Esos son nuestros hijos, ¡está bien!" Bulma le sonrió a Chi-chi, y ambas mujeres intercambiaron risas.

Marron suavemente se soltó de Juuhachi-gou y le sonrió a su vez. "Me alegro que esos dos se adapten tan rápidamente," confesó. "Estaba preocupada por la forma en que podrían encajar. Ellos han atravesado mucho."

"Tú también," señaló Trunks.

Marron miró en su dirección, pero sus ojos miraban lejos de su rostro. "Soy más fuerte que ellos. He tenido que serlo."

"Marron," se aventuró Juuhachi-gou, "estoy segura que Bulma deseará que te quedes, también. Quiero decir, si quieres. Bra, estaría muy contenta de tenerte aquí... y nosotros también."

"¡Por supuesto que se quedará aquí!" Bulma dijo a la vez. "¿En qué otro lugar una chica como ella querría estar? Ella no puede tener más de dieciséis —por supuesto, cuando yo tenía dieciséis—"

"¿La primera vez?" Vegeta interrumpió.

Ella lo ignoró. "Cuando tenía dieciséis años, acaba de empezar a ver el mundo, pero la pobre pequeña Marron ha pasado a través de un shock terrible, y ciertamente no debería tratar de hacer su camino en un nuevo y extraño mundo por ella misma."

"Gracias —a todos ustedes," dijo Marron, de pie. "Aunque, si no les molesta... ahora mismo, me gustaría estar sola por un rato."

"Por supuesto, querida," dijo Bulma, levantándose de la mesa. "Te mostraré los alrededores y podrás elegir tu habitación —tenemos muchas por aquí—"

"No," dijo Marron rápidamente, y luego agregó, "gracias, Bulma. Sólo quiero ir a pasear fuera y ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza. Vuelvo pronto, lo prometo." Destelló una valiente, brillante, sonrisa vacía al grupo de desconocidos que se veían familiares, amados rostros y luego se retiró tan rápido como pudo sin llegar a ser parecer como fuga.

"La pobre chica," murmuró Videl después que Marron se había ido. "Todavía es una niña. Todos ellos son sólo niños, de verdad, y han pasado por mucho."

"Bueno, ahora que están a salvo," señaló Chi-chi. "Todo lo que podemos hacer es hacer un lugar para ellos —no creo que vaya a ser un problema para Goten. Lo está tomando todo con calma —al igual que su padre," terminó, sonriendo a su marido, que sonreía en respuesta.

"Y la pequeña Bra es tan dulce. Dios sabe cómo podría ser _tu_ hija," dijo Bulma con una mirada a Vegeta. "Una vez más, Trunks fue tan buen muchacho al crecer... _debió_ haber sido mi influencia, no puede ser otra cosa."

Vegeta bufó.

Juuhachi-gou caminó por la puerta, pero Trunks la detuvo con una mano en sobre su hombro. "Déjala, Juu-chan."

"Pero—"

"Marron necesita estar sola en este momento," dijo, envolver sus brazos alrededor de su amada desde atrás. "Dale un poco de espacio —déjala superar lo que le ha pasado. Sé lo que significa perder todo, y luego recuperarlo. Necesita espacio para ajustarse. Deja que venga a ti. Lo hará, a su tiempo."

* * *

Goten y Bra estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol de roble sobre el césped, devorando los restos de la comida que quedaba del picnic de los demás. No miraron en dirección a Marron, pero después de muchos años se había vuelto muy buena en no llamar la atención.

Caminaba alrededor de la cúpula fuera de la vista de la zona de picnic, y luego saltó en el aire. Vio el grupo de edificios en la lejanía —una ciudad— y miró al sur, hacia el desierto que había sido su hogar durante los últimos diez años.

_Sólo que no es la misma naturaleza,_ pensaba, dejando que el viento de su vuelo limpie las frías lágrimas de sus ojos. _No es el mismo mundo, estas no son las mismas personas que —oh, dios, ¿por qué no puedo ser como Goten y no saber la diferencia?_ _¿O no preocuparme por ella?_ _Todo el mundo es tan diferente, vivo y lleno de esperanza, e incluso Trunks —oh, Trunks, e echo mucho de menos, y no eres la misma persona aquí._ _Incluso si no estuvieras con Ma —con Juuhachi-gou, no eres el hombre del que me enamoré, y no creo que nunca puedas serlo._ _Si Goten sintiera la diferencia, está evidentemente decidido a ignorarla—pero yo no puedo, no puedo..._

Aterrizó sobre la cima de una alta meseta, bien fuera de la vista de la brillante cúpula dorada detrás de ella. Se sentó en el borde del precipicio, mirando las cicatrices de las batallas en el terreno. _Hubo mucha lucha por aquí,_ pensó. _Este mundo ha sobrevivido a su propio infierno._ _¿Me pregunto qué ha pasado en este tiempo?_ _No fue Aisuzu —ellos nunca habían oído hablar de ella._ _Otra cosa, evidentemente._ _Supongo que tendré que preguntarle a alguien si realmente quiero saber._ _O tal vez esté escrito en alguna parte y pueda leer acerca de ello._

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y agachó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Más que ninguna otra cosa, que quería _no_ pensar —no extrañar a sus padres, no extrañar a Trunks, no extrañar Piccolo_-sensei,_ no extrañar su destrozado, arruinado mundo. _Piccolo es el único aquí que parece ser el mismo que recuerdo... quizás debería hablar con él._ _No, ¿por qué se molestaría él en alguien como yo?_ _No es como si él fuera_ mi sensei _Piccolo._ _Él no es el que nos crió, nos entrenó, nos salvó y murió por nosotros._ _N soy nada para él._

_Mamá, Papá, Señor Piccolo, Trunks... desearía haber muerto con ustedes..._

Trató de hacer dejar su mente en blanco, para poner fin a la constante repetición de imágenes y eventos en su mente bien ordenada, para detener corriente de recuerdos que era incapaz de olvidar, para evitar que el pasado sangre en el presente. Lloraba, pero en silencio, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y mojando el suelo entre sus pies. Por lo menos nadie la veía.

El sol se deslizó por debajo del horizonte, y las sombras a su alrededor se fundían en el suave crepúsculo. _Estaríamos comiendo el desayuno ahora mismo... preparándonos para salir y entrenar con _sensei_ Piccolo bajo el amparo de la noche._ ¡¿_Entrenar para _qué?! _Piccolo siempre supo que no había esperanzas._ _Ninguno de nosotros tenía una oportunidad contra Aisuzu —ni siquiera Goten y Trunks, Piccolo, cuando les enseñó cómo—_

"¡Oi oi!"

Marron saltó poniéndose de pie y se dio vuelta, tomando posición lista para luchar.

Goku inclinó su cabeza, su cabello salvaje revolviéndose en las brisas de la noche. "Es casi hora de la cena," dijo. "¿Vas a volver ahora?"

"Go—Señor Goku." Marron se obligó a sí misma a abandonar la postura y relajarse. Pretendió relajarse, de todas maneras. "Ni siquiera lo sentí aproximarse," confesó.

Goku rió. "Las antiguas costumbres mueren difícil. ¿Entonces que estás haciendo sola por aquí? ¿No estás demasiado sola?"

_Sí, Señor Goku._ _Demasiado sola mi corazón se está rompiendo._ "Estoy bien," mintió, tratando de sonreír. "Es sólo... es demasiado para una sola vez."

Goku se acercó hasta que estaba de pie justo junto a ella, y Marron se obligó a no alejarse. Había algo tan reconfortante en la presencia del hombre, algo que era un bálsamo para su alma torturada.

La gran mano de Goku tocó sus coletas. "Eres la hija de Krillin," dijo suavemente. "Aun cuando si no te hubiera visto en el pasado, lo habría sabido por tus ojos. Son iguales a los suyos. Krillin fue un buen papá, ¿verdad?"

Marron asintió sin dudarlo. "El mejor. Yo—yo nunca lo conocí, pero _papá_ siempre hablaba de usted, como he dicho. Pensaba demasiado en usted, y lo extrañaba mucho."

"Y yo lo echo de menos, también." Un parpadeo de tristeza apareció en los oscuros ojos. "Él murió aquí, también, sabes —hace muchos años. La mayoría de nosotros morimos. Algunos de nosotros volvimos... pero él no pudo. Ni siquiera sé donde está su espíritu, o si ha renacido. Era un monje, sabes —supongo que dejó eso cuando se casó con tu mamá, ¿no? " Goku rió. "Pero antes de eso, ¡éramos el monje y el niño mono!"

Marron rió, no pudo evitarlo. La sonrisa de Goku era contagiosa.

Goku puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Sé que Krillin habría querido que cuide de ti. Sé que tienes a tu mamá, Juuhachi-gou, pero si necesitas un papá, puedes pretender que soy yo... ¿no?"

Sus ojos brillaban, Marron abrazó a este hombre al que nunca hubo conocido, esta leyenda que su padre había descripto tanto como en vida en su memoria. Goku acarició su espalda y la dejó llorar contra su pecho —esta vez no en silencio, pero con grandes sollozos ahogados que sacudían a su ligero cuerpo con la fuerza de un huracán.

Goku se sentó y puso a la niña en su regazo y la dejó llorar. Cuando ella finalmente se cansó, Goku alzó su rostro suavemente y secó sus lágrimas. "A tu papá le gustaría que estés feliz," dijo suavemente. "¿Lo vas a intentar?"

Marron asintió. "Yes...yo—"

Se congeló, sus ojos aún húmedos se abrieron de par en par.

Goku sintió su cuerpo delgado tensarse, en espiral. "_¿Qué?"_ preguntó mientras ella se levantó de su regazo para ponerse de pie. Él se levantó y la miró mientras ella parecía estar escuchando —o sintiendo algo fuera de su percepción.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó de nuevo.

Marron se volteó para verlo, sus ojos amplios y abiertos, su rostro blanco juntando el pesimismo.

"Ella está viniendo."

"¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? Yo—" Entonces lo sintió, también —un repunte en el borde exterior de sus sentidos, algo que no había percibido en absoluto si no hubiera sido alertado por la reacción de Marron. Lejos, todavía, lejos en el espacio en algún lugar, pero acercándose rápidamente. Demasiado rápido.

"_Eso_... es eso..." su voz se detuvo.

Marron tragó duro, y forzó salir el nombre de entre sus labios, impulsado por una voz que hizo sacudir el estómago de Goku con un escalofrío de temor.

"_Es_ Aisuzu."

* * *


	4. Éramos simplemente hombres nuevos

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Hombres nuevos**

_(Freshmen)_

Un fic por Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Cuatro  
"Éramos simplemente hombres nuevos"

_No puedo ser responsable_  
_Porque ella estaba tocando su rostro_  
_No voy a ser responsable_  
_Que ella se enamorara en primer lugar_

_Por la vida mía que no puedo recordar_  
_Lo que nos hizo pensar que éramos sabios y que nunca nos comprometeríamos_  
_Por la vida mía no puedo creer que nunca morimos por estos pecados_  
_Éramos simplemente hombres nuevos..._

—Verve Pipe, "The Freshman"

* * *

La cabina de vuelo estaba tenuemente iluminada, llena de sombras, parpadeaban las historias y el brillante texto de las lecturas eran sólo puntos brillantes en la oscuridad. La figura se sentó en el centro de la sala circular que brillaba como un fantasma en el crepúsculo. Voces venían de las sombras a su alrededor, en silencio, enmudecidas, respetuosas. Se sentó con los ojos cerrados, sin movimiento o sonido.

"¿Gran Aisuzu?"

Fríos, pálidos ojos abiertos se abrieron en un blanco muerto blanco. La mirada de acero siguió al que se atrevió a hablar. "¿Sí, Byatcha?"

El primer orador bajó la cabeza respetuosamente al acercarse. Ella era delgada, incluso demasiado, con cabello negro y largo, y ojos huecos. Al igual que todos los demás en la cabina de vuelo, a excepción de Aisuzu misma, ella vestía una armadura estándar que parecía ridículamente sólida en su estructura ósea. "Nos estamos acercando a la órbita terrestre, Gran Aisuzu. Usted pidió que se le informara."

"Gracias, Byatcha." Aisuzu se levantó de su silla de mando, su larga cola caía detrás de ella. Caminaba hacia adelante, consciente de los furtivos ojos que observaban cada movimiento suyo, y sonrió a pesar de sí misma. "Colócalo en la pantalla," ordenó, sabiendo que sería obedecida al instante.

La siguiente visión se destellaba al instante, mostrando un mundo de color azul-verdoso coronado por nubes en un contexto de estrellas dispersas. Aisuzu sonrió. _Un bonito pequeño mundo_. _Lástima que tenga que morir._

"¿Lecturas, Hora?"

Una pesada, voluminosa figura se alzó y agachó su cabeza hasta la cintura inexistente de su comandante. "Escaneos confirman la presencia de vida en la superficie, Gran Aisuzu. También ha habido ocasionales destellos de altas lecturas de potencias."

"Esos androides que creíamos que habrían destruido esta bola de tierra en estos momentos," una gravosa voz de la parte de atrás interrumpió.

"Hush, Surato," advirtió Aisuzu suavemente. "¿Lees los poderes ahí abajo, Hora?"

"Es difícil obtener una lectura clara sobre nada," confesó Hora. "Ha habido algún tipo de perturbación reciente allí que está jugando endemoniadamente con nuestro análisis."

Aisuzu arqueó una negro ceja. "¿Alteración? ¿De qué tipo?"

"Las lecturas son difíciles de descifrar, Gran Aisuzu, pero de lo que puedo determinar, se produjo algún tipo de desplazamiento temporal espacial."

"¿Si me permite, Gran Aisuzu?" Byatcha murmuró educadamente.

"Por supuesto," dijo su dirigente a la vez.

La gran figura asintió en reconocimiento. "Sabemos por nuestra última visita aquí que alguien en el planeta estaba experimentando con los viajes en el tiempo —primitivo, sin duda, en última instancia, inútil, pero sorprendentemente avanzado para el nivel tecnológico de esta civilización. Podría ser posible que, al igual que los habitantes de Rellus IV, su experimentación haya creado una perturbación en tiempo espacio tan severa que haya desestabilizado su matriz de la realidad."

Aisuzu gruñó. Se ponderó por un momento la tácita advertencia en la explicación de Byatcha que no se le había escapado. Si estaban en camino, incluso en órbita, cuando la Tierra de repente decida empujarlos a una declive temporal, podrías ser arrastrados hacia cualquier mundo alternativo —o simplemente al vacío— a un planeta desaparecido.

Ella había visitado este mundo antes de diez veces, buscando una venganza tardía por la mayor masacre de su familia, sólo para encontrar una yerma, torturada devastada tierra por un par de humanoides construidos. Miró con diversión por un tiempo desde la órbita alta, y luego los problemas de Rovillus se iniciaron, exigiendo su inmediata atención. Si el planeta se iba a destruir por sí mismo —de una manera u otra— no parecía haber razón en perder su propio tiempo en ayudar a que eso suceda.

Aún así, volvería a este mundo en el que su padre y sus hermanos más jóvenes habían muerto, sólo para asegurarse... y parece que la maldita bola de tierra se estaba recuperando.

"¿Hay lecturas de la vida allá abajo?" preguntó al aire, estudiando la imagen de la Tierra en la pantalla.

"Sí,Gran Aisuzu," Hora confirmó. "El lugar está escasamente poblado, pero hay pruebas de recientes reconstrucciones, y en este momento no detecto altos niveles de combate o conflicto de ningún tipo."

"Así que o los androides se aburrieron de la destrucción y se acomodaron a una vida de tranquila reflexión, o alguien allí logró detener su desenfreno. Interesantes."

Aisuzu volteó su cabeza hacia su tripulación, en su rostro portaba una suave sonrisa.

"Procedan."

* * *

El haz azul-blanco cayó por la fuerza de un cielo sin nubes, más brillante que cualquier rayo. El Templo Sagrado había sido atravesado, destrozado con el impacto. Nada se mantuvo con vida en el místico refugio mientras ellos continuaban, vaporizando la torre de marfil abajo y dejando un cráter en el terreno diez millas de profundidad.

Nada podría haber sobrevivido semejante golpe.

* * *

"Esto en cuanto al guardián de la Tierra," Aisuzu murmuró dulcemente. "No es que hubiera resultado ser mucho más que una amenaza, pero no se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso, ¿eh, Byatcha?"

"Así como usted dice, Gran Aisuzu."

"Gran Aisuzu," anunció Hora. "Algo se está acercando —a más alto nivel de potencia que el promedio, aunque todavía muy por debajo de cualquier amenaza para nosotros."

"¿Una nave?"

"No, un homínido. Posiblemente humano, aunque es difícil saber en este rango. Volando."

"Probablemente que el niño que hemos detectado que jugaba con los androides la última vez que visitamos." La reina de una raza moribunda asintió reflexivamente. "Bueno, hemos anunciado nuestra presencia," dijo. "Es hora de conocer y saludar al comité de bienvenida."

* * *

Hora y Surato dejaron la nave y despegaron en dirección a la lectura que se acercaba. En contraste con el pesado granel de Hora, Surato era alto, fuerte pero sin la dolorosa delgadez de Byatcha.

"Ahí está," dijo Surato, indicando una figura cerniéndose en el aire. "Hombre, desde aquí parece ser. Supongo que Aisuzu tenía razón."

"Mm." Hora sacudió su masiva cabeza. "No estoy tan seguro —eso _no_ se parece al muchacho que vimos."

"Creció. Han pasado cinco años."

"No creo que los humanos cambien tanto cuando son adultos."

Surato revisó su scouter. "Bueno, quienquiera que sea, no son ninguna amenaza. No hay poder del que hablar. Ni siquiera sé cómo puede volar en el aire con ese poder tan bajo."

"Bueno, entonces, vamos a hacer la cosa amable y preguntar."

La figura no se movía mientras se acercaban. Colgaba del aire sin moverse, de brazos cruzados, enfrentándolos sin dar ninguna señal de saludo o de advertencia.

"Hey, ¡mira!" Hora rió. "Seré un idiota —¡ese se ve igual a Vegeta!"

"¿Quién?"

"Vegeta. Ese príncipe que era el juguete de Freezer hace mucho tiempo. Es un Saiyajin."

"Pensé que estaban todos muertos."

"Bueno, si no es él, es su hermano gemelo. Incluso la lectura de poder es la misma —como el otro. Definitivamente Saiyajin, y apuesto a mi última gota de poder que es el mimos Príncipe."

"Bien. Si se mete con nosotros será nada más que un montón de cenizas antes conocido como Príncipe." Surato aceleró y se dirigió a encontrarse con el extraño. Sonriendo, Hora lo siguió.

"Así que es cierto," Vegeta anunció mientras la pareja entraba en el rango de audio. "Y yo pensaba que habíamos terminado con ustedes cuando Cooler murió. ¿Nunca aprenden?"

"Así que eres el Príncipe Vegeta," Hora dijo, deteniéndose con Surato a su lado."Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti. Pensamos que estabas muerto."

Vegeta sonrió. "Soy mejor."

"Hablando de no aprender. ¿Supongo que has venido a decirnos que este es tu planeta y se supone que tenemos que salir corriendo con nuestras cola entre las piernas y dejarte la Tierra para ti?"

"Algo así. Por supuesto, eso podría acreditar a su líder con mucha inteligencia."

"¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a Aisuzu!" Surato gritó, comenzando a avanzar.

Hora la detuvo con un gesto. "Relájate. Nos está provocando, quiere una pelea —más tonto él."

* * *

"Las pobres flores..."

"Crecerán de nuevo, Mr. Popo." Dende se sentó, arrodillado, en la alfombra voladora. "Y sin duda, mejor sólo las flores que las flores y nosotros."

"Eso es muy cierto, Kami." Mr. Mr. Popo miró a los Guerreros Z, sonriendo. "Muchas gracias por haber venido a avisarnos."

"No es nada, de verdad," dijo Juuhachi-gou, poniendo su cabello de nuevo detrás de una oreja. "Una vez que Marron nos dijo que Aisuzu se acercaba, supusimos que esta versión intentaría el mismo truco que la otra —destruir el Templo Sagrado, y Kami, primero, así las Esferas del Dragón serían inútiles."

"Así es," añadió Gohan, "están tan seguros de que nadie podría saber que vendrían, que no pensaron en comprobar sus kis antes de destruir su palacio, Kami-sama."

"Hm." Karin acarició sus bigotes y bufó. "Su palacio, y mi torre, querrás decir."

"_Sí_, Maestro Karin. Lamentamos que..."

"Nahhh, está bien." El gato blanco rió. "Cuando te juntas con un hombre salvaje como Goku, te acostumbras a sus alborotados amigos de vez en cuando. Yajirobe va a estar un poco molesto cuando regrese, pero lo superará cuando sepa que sigo vivo."

"¿Yajirobe todavía está vivo?" Goku dijo. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, seguro. Hey, él realmente tuvo el valor de planificar un golpe contra los _Androides_ cuando todos ustedes muchachos fueron asesinados, pero le hablé sobre eso. Supongo que él siente que les debe algo. Yo le dije, sí, sí, eres muy bueno con una katana, pero incluso si te acercas lo suficiente como para atacar, no tienes nada más con que luchar. Mantente con vida y si ese hijo de Vegeta sobrevive, siempre podremos entrenarlo para que utilice esa espada suya. Hablando de la cual, ¿donde _esta_ Viejo Amigo?"

Goku parpadeó y miró alrededor. Así hicieron todos los demás.

Tampoco estaba Vegeta.

Goku frunció el ceño, luego siseó un respiro entre dientes. "Que _¡IdiiiiiOOOOta!_ ¡Apuesto a que fue a enfrentarse a Aisuzu él mismo!"

"¿Q-qué?" Trunks tartamudeó. "Pero si ella es tan poderosa como dice Marron—"

"Papá, que—" cerró sus ojos mientras Goku incrementaba su poder y despegaba, el viento de su partida moviendo las copas de los árboles como los azotes de un huracán. "Creo que eso responde que haremos."

"Oniisan..." Goten tragó, y luego su mentón se endureció. "Vamos a luchar contra ella ahora, ¿verdad? ¿con Aisuzu?"

"No me creo que tengamos muchas opciones, Goten," respondió Trunks, acelerando. "Sabíamos que tendríamos que enfrentarla tarde o temprano —mi papá acaba de tomar la decisión acerca de _cuándo_ será."

"Mientras estés aquí, no estoy preocupado." Goten le mostró a Trunks una señal de V-de-Victoria. "Vamos a mostrarle una o dos cosas, ¿no? _¿Verdad?_"

"Ummm... _sí_." De soslayo Trunks miró a Gohan y se encogió de hombros sólo un poco mientras todos despegaban después de Goku. Obviamente algún vínculo fuerte existía entre Goten y su Trunks, un que muchacho estaba transfiriéndole bastante inconscientemente. Trunks no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer al respecto —no parecía muy amable, de alguna manera, recordarle constantemente a Goten y Bra y Marron que este no era su mundo. Era el único mundo que _tenían,_ ahora, por lo que también podría pensar en él como suyo también.

Pero no estaba seguro de estar preparado para cualquier proximidad que Goten estaba buscando en él. Con nadie más que su madre y Gohan como compañía, y ni siquiera Gohan... Trunks no estaba realmente incómodo alrededor de la gente, tanto como cuando se enfrentaba a alguien que al parecer lo conocieron de adentro hacia fuera, y posiblemente lo conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo.

_Casi como Papá, supongo,_ pensó, acelerando y convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin, y luego girando un poco para acercarse hasta Bra, que estaba quedando atrás. "Vamos, Bu... _imouto-chan,"_ dijo. "Pónte en mi espalda, soy mucho más rápido que tú."

La pequeña niña— con la enorme espada sobre su espalda— agachó la mirada con timidez. "No, onii, um, Trunks—"

"Nada de eso. _Onii-san está_ perfectamente bien." _Huérfanos de la tormenta..._ _yo también,_ pensó, moviéndose para acariciar su cabello. _Todos lo somos de alguna forma._ _Las asperezas desaparecerán pronto, y un poco de aliento no dañará en lo más mínimo._ "Vamos, pequeña."

Los ojos de Bra lo miraron, ampliándose. "¿Pe... pequeña...?"

"Ah.. _sí_..." Trunks se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose por qué había dicho eso, pero no lo hizo un segundo más cuando Bra envolvió sus diminutos brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Siempre solías llamarme así," sollozó ella contra su pecho. "Pequeño problema, decías que era un pequeño problema, pero un poco es mucho..."

"Bueno... sí. Pero nos va a dejar atrás si no nos apuramos."

"¡_Sííí_, oniisan!" Bra saltó a su espalda y se aferró a sus hombros apretados mientras Trunks despegaba de nuevo, alcanzando a los demás.

* * *

"Puso una valiente lucha, Gran Aisuzu," anunció Hora, soltando el maltratado cuerpo en la fría, dura cubierta a los pies de su comandante. "Pero fue relativamente fácil de manejar."

"Mm." Aisuzu se arrodilló y tomó la barbilla de Vegeta, levantando su rostro para estudiarlo como si se tratara de algún artefacto raro. "A Freezer siempre le gustaron los lindos. Y tú ayudaste a matarlo, pequeño bastardo traidor."

"Vete... al infierno..." Vegeta rugió despacio, sólo un ojo semi abierto, el otro fuertemente cerrado.

"Tú primero," Aisuzu ronroneó, besando al aire a pulgadas de distancia de su maltratado rostro. "Pero si me dices, pequeño principito, cuántos poderes de lucha hay en este planeta, podría —_tal vez—_ dejarte vivir. No eres de los estándares de mis guerreros, por supuesto, pero tal vez pueda encontrar un lugar para ti en alguna parte debajo de las cubiertas. Puliendo nuestras armaduras, quizás, o limpiando el defecatorio."

Vegeta sonrió, su cuerpo de repente perdiendo su inmovilidad. "Tengo una idea mejor, Aisuzu." Se puso de pie, con todo rastro de debilidad o sumisión completamente ido. "¿Por qué no te envío al Infierno para una pequeña reunión familiar?"

_"¡¿Qué?!"_ Aisuzu jadeó.

Vegeta sonrió con una alegría terrible. "Y es _Rey_ Vegeta para ti, _¡¡ahondara!!"_

* * *

Una nueva estrella nocturna brilló brevemente en el cielo que se oscurecía. La nave de Aisuzu se desintegró en la explosión, junto con la mayor parte de su tripulación.

_"¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" _Surato tembló al momento que tocó la atmósfera.

"El pequeño estaba fingiendo con nosotros," Hora gruñó, enderezándose. "Quería que lo trajéramos con Aisuzu, para así poder destruir la nave —y a nosotros."

"¿Somos los únicos que sobrevivimos?"

Hora revisó a su alrededor con su scouter. "No. Estoy leyendo a Byatcha —por _supuesto_ que ese besa traseros sobreviviría —y están Kwanda, y Tsuiiji— también Daiku y Dammu... oh, y parece que tu hermana lo logró, también."

"¿Suraga está bien? Bien— ¿pero donde está Aisuzu?"

Sin palabras, Hora apuntó hacia el poniente horizonte occidental. "Allí bailando con tu-sabes-quien."

* * *

Vegeta movió sus manos duras, golpeando a Aisuzu debajo de la barbilla. Luego voló por encima de ella y alzó ambos pies hacia su espalda, justo por encima de su cola de lagarto. La fuerza del golpe la hizo caer duro; golpeó contra la superficie de una meseta lo suficiente duro como para destruir los cantos rodados en su camino. Vegeta siguió el golpe con una rápida sucesión de explosiones de ki, pulverizando la destrozada meseta a polvo.

Él miraba, sonriendo, mientras la nubes desaparecían. Su sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido mientras Aisuzu tranquilamente se ponía de pie, se limpiaba su oscura piel, y le sonreía fríamente. "¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer, principito?" ronroneó, burlándose de él.

Los índigos ojos de Vegeta se redujeron a dos líneas. "¿Quieres ver lo mejor que puedo hacer, _ahondara?_ ¡¡Entonces mira bien!!" Con puños apretados, él gruñó, llegando al máximo de su rabia. Su cabello rojo y negro flameó, convirtiéndose en dorado y blanco, y una crujiente, aura con forma de picos se formó a su alrededor mientras su grueso cuerpo se endurecía. Sus músculos se expandían. Sus ojos brillaban verdes mientras él miraba a la hermana de su ya muerto enemigo, y le mostró una lenta, amenazante sonrisa.

Aisuzu jadeó. "Su —¡¿Super Saiyajin?!"

Vegeta echó atrás su cabeza y rió. Luego voló hacia abajo.

Gruñendo, Aisuzu se disparó a reunirse con él.

* * *

El pequeño apretado nudo de las mujeres guerras de Aisuzu se acercó, mirando la batalla.

"Creo que la Gran Aisuzu está en problemas," aventuró Suragu. "¿No deberíamos ayudarla?"

Daiku bufó. "Si nos atreviésemos a interferir, ella nos agradecería volándonos en pedazos. Está jugando con él, ¿no puedes verlo? Sólo lo está midiendo. Super Saiyajin o no, no es contrincante para ella."

El Príncipe de la ya muerta raza Saiyajin golpeó a Aisuzu una y otra vez, pero nunca le pareció dejarla por más de un momento. A cambio, todo lo que ganó fue una serie de golpes que cada uno hubiera roto alguna nave por la mitad. Se alejó unos pocos cientos de metros, evidentemente doliendo pero aún siendo un juego, y envió un fuerte disparo hacia ella. El pequeño grupo de guerreros de élite quedaron en silencio, luego alentaron cuando Aisuzu simplemente abofeteó el golpe de Vegeta lejos como haría con un insecto y respondió con uno propio que llevó al Saiyajin a descender del cielo y en el duro, infranqueable terreno.

Kwanda se distrajo de su entretenimiento del espectáculo por un repentino, insistente pitido de su scouter. Ajustó el instrumento y miró hacia atrás hacia el poniente horizonte oriental. "Hey, muchachas," dijo, "tenemos compañía."

"Oh, bueno," Dammu murmuró. "Algo de diversión para nosotras. ¿Cuántos?"

"Es difícil de decir —puedo leer al menos tres grandes poderes, y una serie de más pequeños."

"Les enviaré un jan-ken-pon a los más grandes," ofreció Tsuiiji. "¿Cuán lejos están?"

"Alrededor tres—" Kwanda se detuvo con un jadeo mientras una brillante figura dorada simplemente _aparecía_, disparándose hacia ellos como un meteorito.

Goku no perdió tiempo; atravesó el nudo de guerreros, separándolos como insectos de su camino. "_¡VEGETAAAAAAAA!"_

_"¡¡Mierda!!"_ Hora escupió mientras los combatientes se reagrupaban. _"¿Otro_ Super Saiyajin? ¡Pensé que la Bolsa de Golpear del Príncipe allí era el único que quedaba!"

"No importa eso," Surato dijo. "Vamos por el Niño Dorado Número Dos antes que arruine la diversión de la Gran Aisuzu."

"No irán a ninguna parte," una voz grave anunció detrás de ellos.

Los guerreros de Aisuzu fueron rodeados en un segundo por unas figuras. Dos —no, _cuatro_ Saiyajin, tres hombres brillando con el mismo maldito color dorado blanquecino, las pequeñas mujeres con una espada casi tan larga como su propia altura; otras dos mujeres, aparentemente humanas; y de todas las cosas, un Namekseijin, evidentemente el que había, arrojando su capa blanca y turbante de lado incluso mientras les sonreía.

"Oh," Hora murmuró, "están _tan _muertos."

Piccolo rió. "Ya lo he estado, he hecho eso, ya tengo la camiseta." La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. "Ahora es _su_ turno."

* * *

Vegeta estaba de espaldas en una gran trinchera tallada por su propio cuerpo en la tierra a su alrededor, incapaz de moverse, apenas consciente, capaz sólo de fruncir el ceño con su odio ante la figura de Aisuzu asomándose por encima de él, como un ángel de la muerte. Su muerte. Una vez más.

Aisuzu tembló en triunfo, y una erupción púrpura de energía se abalanzó hacia él, con una viga de destrucción escrita a su alrededor—

Luego una sombra interceptó. Vegeta no podía ver los detalles, pero el grito por encima de él era inconfundible. _"¡¡Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAA!!"_

"Ke...Kakarotto," gruñó a través de sus labios ensangrentados.

El otro Saiyajin no respondió; bajando sus hombros mientras liberaba su energía, estaba demasiado ocupado dirigiendo a Aisuzu su disparo de ki y lejos de ellos dos. Luego voló hasta acercárcele.

Otra sombra apareció a través de Vegeta, ésta con un trato menos benevolente. "Como de costumbre," Byatcha suspiró. "Depende de mí limpiar los líos de la Gran Aisuzu." Alzó una mano casualmente, un disparo de ki se salía de su palma extendida.

Vegeta sólo podía mirarla. Su roto cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

Entonces —de pronto— Byatcha simplemente _no estaba ahí._ Un flash repentino de movimientos incautados la levantaron. Los sonidos y sensaciones de una segunda batalla llegaron a las maltratadas percepciones de Vegeta, y luchó para levantarse, maldiciéndose por encontrarse aún incapaz de hacerlo.

Finalmente, el segundo conflicto terminó. Alguien gritó, pero no podía decir quien, en realidad no le importaba a decir verdad. Lejos, muy por encima, podía sentir a Kakarotto enfrentando a Aisuzu, solo —y perdiendo. _Idiota,_ pensó, _pensar que puede triunfar donde yo fracasé._ _No eres mucho mejor que yo, Kakarotto, para toda la suerte que has tenido._

Una vez más una sombra cayó a través de él —no era la de Byatcha, pero para Vegeta no mucho más bienvenida. Juuhachi-gou se arrodilló a su lado. "Sería mejor que no trates de enfrentarte a este montón solo," comentó suavemente. "¿Qué estabas tratando de probar, de todos modos?"

_"Idio... ta... muñeca de... lata,"_ Vegeta le gruñó.

"¿Soy una _idiota?_ ¿Quién es el que está acostado de espaldas al final de una zanja que excavó con su propia cara, hm?" Juuhachi-gou puso algo en su mano enguantada, un tacto que le molestó, pero que apenas podía sentir. "Una para ti y una para el Muchacho Dorado allá arriba," dijo. "Tengo que volver con los demás." Y con eso, despegó y se fue.

_"Que..."_ Vegeta luchó para levantar su brazo, apretando las dos pequeñas figuras oscuras en sus entumecidos dedos. Semillas del ermitaño. _Probablemente rodeadas de veneno, viniendo de esa bruja mecánica,_ gruñó, sabiendo profundo en su corazón que no era cierto incluso mientras lo pensaba. _Espero que no crea que esto significa que le debo algo._

Perdió su boca dos veces y casi arrojó la semilla mágica antes de finalmente lograr empujarla entre sus dientes y comerla.

La energía fluyó a lo largo de sus nervios mientras tragaba los fragmentos, trayendo la fuerza y poder a sus adoloridas extremidades. Se puso de pie y puso la segunda semilla en su cinturón, y luego se lanzó en el aire.

_

* * *

_

Esto se está volviendo muy viejo muy rápido,

Aisuzu murmuró mientras maltrataba al extraño Saiyajin quien apareció para salvar a Vegeta. Este era evidentemente un poderoso —más poderoso, posiblemente, que el caído Príncipe —_pero no más poderoso que yo,_ ella misma se aseguró. Le envió a la debilitada figura del extraño desde lo alto en el aire un golpe mortal, disparando a quemarropa.

La figura desapareció, y disparo atravesó el aire vacío.

"¡¡No de _nuevo!!"_ Aisuzu enfureció, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde se fue?" Miró hacia abajo en el suelo. La zanja estaba allí. Vegeta no estaba.

"¡¡Maldición!!" Aisuzu nunca había jugado con los Saiyajin mientras su hermano Freezer lo hizo, por lo que no sabía mucho acerca de ellos —pero sin duda aún los miembros de esa raza guerrera no podía sanar _así_ de rápido.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, ella escaneó la zona. Sus guerreros estaban teniendo sus propias batallas en contra de los nativos, pero tampoco Vegeta ni su

_(¿hermano? ¿Tenía un hermano? No recuerdo que Freezer mencionara más de un mono mocoso que quería domesticar, ¿pero quizá decidió en el último momento reunir uno más...?)_

compañero Saiyajin estaban entre ellos. Escaneó, pero no pudo recoger ninguna lectura de ki. Era como si los dos hubieran desaparecido de la faz del planeta.

* * *

Cerca de una milla por encima de Aisuzu, Vegeta sostenía a Goku de su camisa y tomó la semilla del ermitaño. "Idiota," dijo. "Desaparece tu ki, idiota, nos descubrirá en cualquier momento."

Goku asintió fuertemente y su ki se redujo a la vez. Vegeta aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar sobre él —no era una bonita vista. Uno ojo hinchado y cerrado, ya de un feo color rojo-morado; delgadas lineas de sangre de una multitud de golpes en el torso y desde el borde de su boca. "Pareces algo que tiraría en el cesto de basura sin un segundo pensamiento."

"Podría.. ser bastante lindo.. conseguir algo de paz y tranquilidad ahí," respondió Goku, riendo débilmente. Luego ojo sano se redujo poco, haciendo su expresión más seria. "Esto es malo. Ella es fuerte."

"Sigo asombrado por tu don para afirmar lo evidente." Vegeta empujó con impaciencia la semilla en su mano libre a Goku. "Aquí, come esto para que podamos volver a cosas más importante."

Goku alcanzó la semilla, pero se resbaló de sus sudorosos dedos. Trató de tomarla, medio segundo demasiado tarde. "Ut-oh."

"Khhhhh—" Vegeta bufó. "¡¡Tú completo imbécil!! No tengo más de esa—" se detuvo mientras se daba cuenta de la trayectoria que el pequeño objeto estaba tomando. "Oh, _brillante,_ Kakarotto. _Increíble_ movimiento táctico."

La semilla cayó sobre la cabeza de Aisuzu, llamando su atención hacia las dos figuras muy por encima. Con una loca sonrisa de triunfo se disparó a lo alto, acercándose a ellos, con las manos listas para disparar. Mientras el haz se dirigía al par, Goku se retorció, alzando sus propias manos —no a Aisuzu, sino a Vegeta. "¡MUÉVETE!"

"¡WHUFF!" Se sacudió hacia atrás, Vegeta frenó su cabeza-sobre-sus-talones para caer justo a tiempo para ver el disparo de Aisuzu envolver a Goku. Por un instante no había nada más que la luz; entonces, mientras se desvanecía, Vegeta pudo ver una forma débil cayendo al suelo. Él la miró, con la boca abierta, luchando por comprender. _Él..._ _estaba más herido..._ _y sin embargo ME empuja..._ _¿fuera del camino...?_ _¿¡Qué clase de Saiyajin ERES tu Kakarotto?!_

_La clase de Saiyajin que valora su propia vida sólo cuando sirve para proteger a otro,_ alguna parte de su mente respondió. _¿Lo has olvidado tan rápidamente?_ _Podrías haberlo dejado morir allí en el tiempo pasado y haber sido el más fuerte, sin duda, para siempre._ _Pero el pensamiento de que no esté Kakarotto era intolerable, y sabes por qué._ _Este no es un tonto._ _Este no es rival, no es enemigo, nadie por quien estar avergonzado o subyugado._ _Este es tu amigo._

Con un grito de roja rabia Vegeta se abalanzó y disparó, con todo lo que tenía, ráfaga tras ráfaga de energía llenando el aire alrededor de Aisuzu, martillándola hasta que tuvo que alejarse para protegerse de su frenesí. Cerca del agotamiento, se dejó a sí mismo caer en picada después de Goku, luchando por reunir el suficiente _ki_ para controlar su viaje en bajada. Una mano se apuñaló, forzándose, luego acercándose hacia el tobillo de Goku y frenando su caída.

No por mucho; pero hicieron una bastante impresionante grieta en la tierra con su impacto. Pero fue suficiente. Apretando sus dientes, Vegeta levantó al otro hombre y se arrastró para ocultarse en algunas rocas. "Si estás muerto, desperdicias aire," gruñó en un tono bajo, "personalmente te arrastraré de tu cola por todo el Camino de la Serpiente hasta lo de Kaio y de regreso.."

"Ee... amenazas con cola... _duele_..." Goku rió, luego tosió, tratando de obtener un pleno aliento; sus heridas costillas dolían abominablemente, y estaba seguro que por lo menos una estaba rota, probablemente más. "_Gracias_, Vegeta."

"No me agradezcas aún. Pude haberte salvado de ella." Vegeta se arriesgó a mirar fuera del escondite. "Qué diablos está haciendo ella. Sólo está flotando ahí."

"Qué otra cosa." Goku cerró su ojo. "¿No puedes sentirlo? Dejó de jugar con nosotros. Se está transformando."

"_Q...qué_," Vegeta jadeó, luego miró de nuevo al cielo, sintiendo el ki aumentar. _"No... imposible_... no puede ser más poderosa —no puede—"

"Rápido," dijo Goku, tirando de él. "Aisuzu va a estar ocupada haciendo eso, y su propio ki cubrirá los nuestros."

"¿Qué es lo que sugieres, una fusión? _¡De ninguna manera!_ ¡Olvídalo!"

"Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Estoy demasiado débil, no podrás reducir tu poder para ponerlo a mi altura con la suficiente rapidez. Pero.. hay _una_ cosa que podemos intentar."

"Estoy abierto a sugerencias."

Goku se movió más atrás de las rocas, luego puso sus manos hacia el cielo. "Desde las montañas.. desde los bosques.. océano y el viento y todos los seres vivos... _todos_, préstenme su fuerza..."

"¡¿Estás loco?!" Vegeta exigió. "¡La Genki Dama tomará demasiado tiempo para hacerse! Qué esperas que haga, ¡¿que juegue al baloncesto con Aisuzu mientras estás allí mostrando sus axilas?!"

"Sólo mírala," murmuró Goku, con los ojos cerrados. "Esto no tomará tanto tiempo. _De verdad."_

"Sabía que incluso eventualmente tu diminuto intelecto funcionaría bajo presión," murmuró Vegeta, pero se movió para mirar mientras el cuerpo de Aisuzu brillaba y cambiaba, cada vez más grande y más bestial, con las manos apretadas, extendiendo la mandíbula como Freezer en su tercera forma hasta que fue una enorme feroz fauces podía arrancar un brazo entero, y —el toque final— dos grandes alas como de un murciélago desde la rasgadura de su espalda se desplegaban para capturar la luz del sol menguante. Con una sonrisa miró lejos. "Sólo se hacen cada vez más feos. Kakarotto, espero que sepas—" se detuvo, sin palabras.

Goku alzaba su mirada al corazón de un mundo de energía, de color azul-blanco pero demasiado pequeño para hacerle a Aisuzu cualquier daño real. _"Por favor, todos en la Tierra,"_ dijo, "por favor déjenme hacer esto, sólo una vez. Son los únicos que me pueden ayudar ahora. Tiene que funcionar. Si él puede hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo. Si me amas como te amo, ayúdame ahora."

Luego se convirtió a Super Saiyajin y se levantó, hacia el corazón de la energía.

"KAKAROTTO, ¡NO!" Vegeta dio un paso adelante. La Genki Dama sólo puede ser invocada y utilizada por un corazón tranquilo; el estado de ser un Super Saiyajin era uno de pura rabia; Goku se lo había explicado hace mucho tiempo a todos ellos, y sin embargo, ahora, aquí, estaba deliberadamente dejando que la Genki Dama lo envuelva. Lo destrozaría, como una espada mal forjada. Era suicidio. Ya el poder estaba saliendo, arrojándolo contra las rocas, por lo que tuvo que lanzar un brazo para ocultar sus ojos de la luz.

Arriba, Aisuzu acabada de incrementar su poder, y mientras su poder se asentaba podía oír un grito desde abajo, siguiendo y siguiendo hasta que debió haber desgarrado la garganta del que lo hizo. Más que eso, ella podía sentir una fuente de poder, y sonrió "Cuando hay un pequeño mono, podría haber dos," gruñó. "Ahora bailaré sobre tus huesos hasta que rompa cada uno de ellos lentamente, pequeño 'Rey' Vegeta." Se arqueó en esa dirección de manera perezosa, y luego se retorció a un lado mientras un relámpago cayó del cielo para atacar a la fuente de perturbación que sentía. "¿Qué demonios están planeando esos monos?"

Otro siguió, y otro, y arriba Aisuzu podía ver las nubes y remolinos girando en otro, en círculos como el centro de una vorágine. Luego comenzaron la ondas de choque, llegando a la tierra y destruyendo todo lo ante ellos, hasta llegar a los que luchan por establecer su estancia arboladura. Abandonando la lucha, se dejó caer, deseando ver lo que las molestias Saiyajin estaban tratando de tirar —como si hiciera una diferencia real para ella; sólo tendría que gastar más tiempo en destruirlos.

Abajo, Vegeta se agazapaba de rodillas, todos los esfuerzos de voluntad para permanecer en un mismo lugar a pesar de las sacudidas de la tierra. Sosteniéndose de su brazo, sólo podía hacer que la luz fuera desapareciendo, y en el núcleo de ella una figura que... pero... cambió, de alguna manera. Mientras la luz continuaba, su quijada cayó en marcada incredulidad.

Kakarotto.

Vivo.

Cabello salvaje de una larga melena de oro cerca de la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, sus facciones más marcadas, casi animalísticas, y golpes de energía saliendo de su aura en todas direcciones. Por debajo de sus pies el terreno había sido destrozado por muchas millas a su alrededor. Lentamente, como en un sueño, alzó una mano, hizo un puño, y luego sonrió —una sonrisa tan filosa como una navaja de afeitar, una mirada de triunfo. _"Lo logré,"_ dijo, e incluso su voz era diferente —más baja, un poco más agitada, lleno de una alegría Saiyajin sin piedad.

Luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Vegeta, y por un momento el otro guerrero quedó congelado por la mirada. Era como mirar al corazón del sol a medida que caía en el. "Qué... que has hecho, Kakarotto..." susurró, olvidando ser rudo o casualmente insolente.

"Lo que el otro Goku puede hacer," respondió Goku, acomodándose y caminando hacia Vegeta. "Él piensa en esto como Super Saiyajin Tres... pero para nosotros, creo que deberíamos llamarlo Ultra Saiyajin." Su mirada se deslizó sobre el hombro de Vegeta, y Vegeta se volteó para ver a Aisuzu mirando, su expresión también marcada por la incredulidad. "No, Vegeta, _perdóname_. Perdóname, pero no tuve tiempo de ser bueno con esto."

Su mano se posó sobre el hombro de Vegeta, y Vegeta gritó.

_

* * *

_

"¡Papa!"

dos voces dijeron en coro en respuesta al distante grito de tormento. Trunks estaba tan distraído que casi no llevó su espada a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Daiku.

Bra se puso en posición contra la espalda de su hermano, enfrentándose a Surato. "¿Qué pasó con él?" jadeó ella. "¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Su poder?"

Trunks difícilmente podía evitar alejar la atención para revisar el _ki_ de su padre, pero en un momento no lo necesitó. La sensación de él lo envolvió —_se estrelló_ sobre él, como una tormenta impulsada ante un huracán. Jadeó. "¡Papa...!"

* * *

Con un perezoso golpe de sus poderosas alas, Aisuzu se abalanzó rápido hacia su presa. Ignoró las fuertes ondas de poder que la golpeaban como una cruzada, apretando sus alargados dientes. _Este truco pudo haber asustado a mis tontos hermanitos, pero no me hará retorcerme como una lagartija con su cola en llamas._ _Soy Korudo Aisuzu, única sobreviviente de la familia real y legítima gobernante de esta galaxia, y no será negado._

Se acercó con un repentino corto, aleteo de sus alas para detener su progreso, cuando echó una mirada más atenta a los cambios en sus oponentes.

A través de sus palpitantes auras doradas blanquecinas que rodean a ambos, vio que los cabellos de los dos Saiyajin habían llegado a la mitad de sus piernas. Dos pares de ojos verdes brillantes fijos en ella, brillando prominentes bajo sus cejas. Sus cuerpos eran más voluminosos, y el poder salía bastante de todos los poros de sus cuerpos.

Aisuzu sonrió. "Así que tienen una transformación también," siseó dulcemente. "Lástima que no ayudará en nada."

Vegeta apenas la escuchó. Cualquier resentimiento que sentía hacia su rival de tercera clase desde mucho tiempo fue lavado con la sensación de su propio poder magnificado. _Ultra Saiyajin,_ se maravilló.

Y la voz de Kakarotto respondió en su mente, casi tan cerca como en la fusión: _Sí, Señor Príncipe Vegeta._ _Ahora, por fin, somos iguales._

No había tiempo para hablar o pensar en estrategias, ni siquiera en los niveles elevados de sus sentidos, sus relaciones. No había necesidad de ello, tampoco. Vegeta podía _sentir_ los pensamientos de Kakarotto, la mente que funcionaba tan bien sólo durante la batalla, que en otros tiempos parecía tan lenta y débil. No escuchó o sintió lo que Kakarotto quería que ellos dos hicieran —lo _sabía_ en el instante conociéndolo. Quién lo había pensado en primer lugar, ninguno podía haberlo dicho. Sin embargo ambos sabían que no era el verdadero curso de acción que tomarían.

Vegeta sonrió. Y desapareció.

Aisuzu jadeó. "_¿Qué—?"_

Goku le sonrió casi amablemente. Alzó su cuerpo en el aire y ahuecó sus manos ahuecada a su lado. "_Ka...me..."_

Aisuzu se cubrió.

"... _ha...me..."_

Aisuzu resopló. _Puedo soportar lo que sea que tengan que ofrecer, basuras._ _Mi familia masacró a su raza; ustedes se perdieron de la limpieza por un accidente solamente._ _Un accidente que en breve voy a rectificar._ _Toma tu mejor disparo, por poderoso que sea, será evitado._ _Y entonces morirás._

Y Vegeta reapareció detrás de ella, sus manos en frente a él, con las palmas planas y extendidas.

Ella sintió su reaparición, como si de la nada, y se congeló. Sólo por un momento. Sólo el tiempo suficiente.

"—_HAAAAA!!"_ Goku gritó, y el poder en sus manos explotó en ella justa mientras Vegeta gritaba detrás de ella, "¡¡BIG BANG ATTACK!!"

Atrapada en el fuego cruzado, Aisuzu tembló, dolorida y desvalida mientras las energías rasgaron su armadura, su piel, su carne y músculos y huesos.

Goku y Vegeta gruñeron con furia mientras que el poder que ejercían obligó a Aisuzu a subir en el aire, indefensa y destrozada, hasta en la estratosfera, y más allá.

* * *

"_¡Mamá! ¡¡Cuidado!!" _Marron gritó mientras Hora se acercaba a Juuhachi-gou desde atrás.

La _Androide_ alzó un descuidado brazo detrás de su hombro izquierdo y al instante envió a Hora a la nada. Marron jadeó; Juuhachi-gou le sonrió sobre el hombro a la hija de su homóloga alternativa. "Sabía que estaba llegando a una milla de distancia," dijo tranquilamente, "pero gracias." Un movimiento capturó su ojo, y alzó la vista. Parpadeó. "Mm... parece que la mujer con problemas de peso está a punto de cantar."

"¿Nn?" Marron alzó la vista y vio el disparo llevando a Aisuzu lejos de alcance visual. Se tensó y voló hacia arriba y en una explosión de velocidad increíble.

"¡Marron!" Juuhachi-gou se dirigió tras ella, pero fue interrumpida por una esbelta, oscura figura en una poderosa armadura, ahora mucho peor para el desgaste. "Oh, no lo harás, bonita," Byatcha bufó. "Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes, tú y yo."

Los pálidos ojos de Juuhachi-gou se angostaron. "No por mucho tiempo."

_

* * *

_

Imposible.

_Increíble._

El frío vacío del espacio cobijaba el desgarrado y devastado cuerpo de Aisuzu, enfriando su piel, cerrando sus heridas por el frío. No hizo ningún sonido, no respiró; pero su corazón latió, su cerebro funcionaba. Su sangre se hacía gruesa, se movía lentamente, pero no se congelaba, mientras su sistema interno se estabilizaba.

Le podría tomar meses regenerarse, o años, pero _se recuperaría._ Entraría en latencia para conservar energía mientras sus lesiones se unían, mientras que las partes desaparecidas de ella crecían solas. En el momento oportuno, se despertaría.

Y luego ellos pagarían. _Todos_ ellos. Todo el maldito planeta lleno de ellos.

_Aisuzu._

La voz hablaba en su mente; el espacio no llevaba sonidos. Obligó al ojo que le quedaba a abrirse y se concentró tenuemente sobre una delgada figura salvaje con el cabello oro pálido que apenas estaba a un brazo de distancia —es decir, si Aisuzu aún tuviera brazos. _¿Qué...?_ Se preguntó.

_Aisuzu._ La voz en su cabeza tenía un tono aniñado, el tono y el sabor de un niño, la clase de niño que habría disfrutado atormentar, dada la oportunidad. _Tu mataste a mis padres y me hiciste verlo._ _Luego me dejaste vivir así podía recordar, el dolor, hasta que decidiste ponerle fin._

Aisuzu luchó para erguirse, pero ya no tenía extremidades, y no podía moverse. Sólo podía mirar fijamente mientras la figura se acercaba —un esbelta, niña de aspecto humano, de pelo amarillo, amplios ojos azules, el rostro serio y sin expresión como un blanco metal. _Una historia familiar... no puedo recordar quienes fueron tus padres, niña._ _Dejé muchos huérfanos en muchos planetas, maldiciéndome y prometiendo venganza a través de sus gritos y lágrimas._ _Qué irónico que no pueda recordar a los asesinatos por los que estoy por morir._

La niña sonrió, una dulce cosa de luz del sol y juventud. _No deberías haberme dejado vivir._

Alzó sus manos, que brillaban de un color azul-blanco, y el disparo de energía se tragó a Aisuzu completamente.

* * *

Piccolo soltó el cadáver de Dammu a la asolada tierra por la batalla, sus restos uniéndose a los de sus compañeros. "_Te_ nombraron bien_,_ de todos modos. Maldita."

Gohan apareció al lado del Namekseijin. "¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Piccolo?"

"Sí, muchacho, bien como una multa ante un semáforo. Hmm..." Sus fuertes ojos miraron hacia arriba. "¿Me pregunto a donde se fue la niña de lata con tanta prisa?" se preguntó en voz alta, casualmente interesados.

"¿Ah...?" Gohan miró. "¡Juuhachi-gou!"

Los ojos de Juuhachi-gou buscaban en los cielos mientras ella ascendía. Por supuesto, ella no tenía necesidad de respirar, por lo que la diminuta atmósfera no era obstáculo para ella. De hecho, su velocidad aumentaba mientras el aire se hacía más delgado, provocando menor resistencia.

Una pequeña, débil figura caía de la atmósfera superior; Juuhachi-gou al instante alteró su curso para interceptar su descenso. Ella llegó, y Marron aterrizó perfectamente en sus brazos.

Juuhachi-gou la bajó, acunando a la niña en su pecho como si fuera un bebé. Escuchó a Trunks llamarla ligeramente desde abajo, sentía los ojos de los demás sobre ella, y no prestó atención alguna. "¡Marron!" susurró; entonces, aún más suavemente: "_Musume-chan..."_

Los redondos ojos se abrieron. No eran sus ojos; sin duda eran de su padre, pero el rostro que miraban era un espejo del de Juuhachi-gou. _"Mamá,__"_ dijo temblorosa, tratando de sonreír. _"Lo... hice..._ lo hice... yo te vengué... a ti y a _papá_, a ambos."

Juuhachi-gou besó la blanca fría frente de la niña. "Lo hiciste, pequeña castaña."

Una suave y débil risita. "No... no me has llamado así... desde que era pequeña..."

La _Androide_ bajó hacia donde estaban Goku y Vegeta mientras el par bajaba sus poderes sin mucha pausa mientras ella se detenía a saludarlos. Los dos últimos nacidos en Vegetasei rondando en el aire, enfrentándose entre sí, respirando con dificultad, temblando de fatiga.

_"Bes... tia,"_ Vegeta respiró. "Kakarotto... eso fue..."

"Ultra...Saiyajin," Goku murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Lo siento,_ Vegeta, creo que voy... tomar una pequeña... sies..."

_"¡¡Maldito idiota__!!"_ Vegeta casi cayó del aire él mismo en un movimiento súbito que hizo para atrapar a Goku. "Idiota," gruñó mientras comenzó a bajar, "por todos los derechos debería dejarte caer y que te rompas tu estúpido cuello —salvo que tengo que esperar a que despiertes y ponerme en forma para poder patearte el trasero apropiadamente.

* * *


End file.
